EL RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN
by Yuuki Kuchiki
Summary: Harry suspira su último aliento, frente a él yacen los huesos de basilisco que brillan ante la oscuridad tétrica, y recibe con una sonrisa triunfante a la muerte, porque aunque Lord Voldemort ha ganado la guerra, él ha vencido puesto que posee lo que más anhela el miserable mago. Su venganza será implacable. Llegó la hora de la danza de los dragones.
1. Chapter 1

**EL RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN**

 **EPILOGO**

Hogwarts esta desolado, el zumbido del viento recorre sus pasillos, los gusanos devoran la carne putrefacta de los caídos, el llanto de los fantasma vuelven el lugar que una vez estuvo lleno de risas y maravillas en un sitio espeluznante, los salones se contemplan vacíos, llenos de polvo y telarañas, los cuadros que una vez estuvieron repletos de vida y movimientos ahora se visualizan oscuros, están desolados. Ya no hay imágenes en ellos, solo paisajes o fondos oscuros cubiertos de sangre y huellas del horror que azotó aquel magnifico lugar, el último destello de vida que queda aún en él yace irónicamente en la cámara de los secretos, donde el mal se formó y fortaleció sus poderes, donde obtuvo sus conocimientos y planifico su dominio. Harry Potter, el héroe, estaba allí sentado en el suelo, bajo la cabeza de Salazar Slytherin, y frente a él los huesos del basilisco que derroto en su niñez.

Y en su mano solo reposaba una única arma…. La espada de Gryffindor… sus ojos estaban nublados, por el cansancio, por el dolor, por la muerte que llegaba a reclamarlo, el mundo mágico había caído bajo el dominio de Lord Voldemort… y a pesar de todo él sonrió, y recibió la muerte con una sonrisa, como si se tratara de una vieja amiga, puesto el destino comenzaba a girar el carrusel a su favor… una oportunidad de la inmortalidad de Voldemort se alejaba con su muerte… y no solo era ese conocimiento lo que arranco una risa desde lo más profundo de su garganta que ocasionó un resonante eco por todos los pasillos de Hogwarts… Su venganza ya estaba en camino… la desesperación tomaría el alma de Voldemort porque lo más amado por ese ser corrupto él lo poseía, se asegurado de poseerlo para siempre… oh si él Harry Potter estaba riendo al último.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

 **N/A:**

 **Hola, es para mí un placer escribir para ustedes nuevamente, me disculpo por no cumplir con sus expectativas con relación a mis ostras historias que aún no actualizo y en consecuencia no termino, la razón es sencilla, perdí completamente mi musa en cuanto a ellas, pero espero Dios mediante lograr recuperar la inspiración para terminarlas, en virtud de que son maravillosas. Ahora bien, en cuanto a esta historia, no será muy larga, es algo relativamente corto y tengo aproximadamente ocho capítulos concluidos de ella, es una historia que he estado escribiendo por un largo tiempo, cuando la universidad y el trabajo me lo permiten… además de la terrible situación que estamos viendo en mi país. Oh, tengo vacaciones por una semana tanto de la universidad como del trabajo en consideración a esto, publicare diariamente un capitulo… espero que para el próximo domingo haber publicado por lo menos ocho capítulos… no serán largos… espero que esta historia despierte la imaginación y la curiosidad que existe en cada uno de ustedes, les quiero y espero sus maravillosos comentarios… hasta pronto.**

 **Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	2. Chapter 2 LA GRIETA EN EL CIELO

Capítulo I

 **LA GRIETA EN EL CIELO**

 **::::T &H::::**

Hogwarts… daba inicio una vez más, los niños cruzaban el lago negro con una gran sonrisa, maravillados por el espectáculo que le brindaba aquel castillo inigualable. De altas torres que se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche, cubiertas por miles de estrellas y cientos de ventanas iluminadas con un color dorado que producían destellos.

Las risas y susurros lograron hacer eco sobre las aguas del lago negro, algunas criaturas subieron a la superficie y refugiadas en la oscuridad contemplaron la llegada de los nuevos magos y brujas que iniciarían su camino en aquel castillo sin igual.

La ceremonia de bienvenida fue como siempre, la misma, desde que se puede recordar, sin embargo siempre despierta emociones en los corazones de los alumnos de niveles superiores, puesto que es una experiencia que no se pueden olvidar… en las cuatro mesas que conforman las casas de Slytherin, Gryffindor, Revenclaw y Hufflepuff apareció un festín, lleno de delicias que lograban hacer agua las bocas y algunos no lograban cerrar las misma por la sorpresa.

Todo era maravilloso, pero en un momento todo se calmó, fue un silenció abrumador, puesto que nunca en todo los años en los que Hogwarts había abierto sus puertas a magos y brujas que incursaban en sus estudios formales en la magia había ocurrido aquel hecho… nadie conocía la respuesta, simplemente todos se callaron por un repentino sonido, era como el cristal agrietándose, truenos resonaron… y el viento soplo con tanta fuerza que los vidrios de los ventanales se rompieron logrando que una lluvia de cristales callera sobre los alumnos que gritaron aterrados cubriendo sus cabezas, por suerte solo hubieron heridas leves, y nadie se atrevió a moverse, demasiados aterrados y algunos curiosos que no sabían qué hacer, los profesores se pusieron de pie notando el extraño fenómeno que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, el cielo se abría, se estaba agrietando…

El rugido de los dráganos ensordeció el llanto de algunos niños, los profesores comenzaron a dar instrucciones a los prefectos y premios anuales para que llevaran a los estudiantes más jóvenes a sus casas. Con prontitud se llevaron a cabo aquellas ordenes, sin embargo entre el desorden algunos niños se escaparon a los terrenos detrás de algunos profesores, puesto que aquello que estaba ocurriendo era algo sin precedentes… era algo sublime y lleno de belleza, ver el cielo agrietarse no se tenía palabras para describir las emociones que causaban en ellos. Y dentro de esos alumnos estaba Tom Riddle.

Continuara…

 **N/A:**

 **Hola, muchas gracias a Caroone por su comentario, realmente me alegro leer uno después de tanto tiempo… muchas gracias amiga, es también triste observar como muchas personas leyeron la historia y la etiquetaron como favorita y no dejaron un comentario… pero bueno así es la vida, espero que este capítulo sea igual de interesante que el anterior… besos y gracias…**


	3. Chapter 3 Danza de Dragones

Capítulo II

 **Danza de Dragones**

 **:.:.:.:.T &H.:.:.:.:**

Dumbledore junto a un amplio grupo de profesores y trabajadores del castillo se precipitaron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts… la grieta estaba completamente roja, una amplia variedad de dragones que no podían distinguir con precisión volaban rugiendo alrededor de la abertura en un perfecto circulo, habían un poco más de media docena de ellos allí… esperando algo… un rugido que provino desde dentro de la grieta.

La mandíbula de Dumbledore tembló, sus ojos vieron el desastre aproximarse a ellos con pasos veloces, vio el caos y la incertidumbre se apodero de su corazón, puesto lo que estaba por salir de esa grieta no podía ser humano…

-Dumbledore… algo terrible va suceder… - hablo una anciana bruja manteniendo sus manos sobre su corazón palpitante…

-¿Que has visto Prudencia…? - Pregunto Dumbledore notando el temblor de la anciana profesora de adivinaciones, que miraba con sus grandes ojos oscuros aquella abertura sangrienta.

Con voz temblorosa la bruja susurro.

-Es una muestra de nuestro destino, el rojo… representa la sangre… los truenos, tambores de guerra… la grieta en el cielo significa que las cadenas del destino se han roto… los dragones, fuerza… poder… supremacía… y tiempo… tantos elementos no pueden ser buen presagio en esta noche cuando los planetas se alinean… - dijo apartando sus blancos cabellos de su rostro… - oh Dumbledore… allí vienen… -manifestó logrando que los ojos de Albus Dumbledore volvieran a la grieta, pero antes pudo ver en ese momento a director dándole una orden al guardabosque para que hiciera algo que lograra calmar a los dragones y al profesor de defensas contra las artes oscura, junto al profesor de encantamientos quienes levantaron escudos alrededor del castillo, mientras el simplemente observaba, sabía que aquellas precauciones no servían cuando aquellas hermosas criaturas habían atravesado el escudo en primer lugar, era un desgaste de energías y tiempo… lo mejor era observar el fenómeno y determinar si era peligroso, hasta el momento ninguno de los dragones había hecho el intento de atacarlos, al parecer ignoraban su presencia mientras ellos danzaban alrededor de la grieta que se hacía más y más grandes con el pasar del tiempo, al igual que el viento... que se llevó el sombrero de punta de Madan Rótenmele, la enfermera…

Sus ojos una vez más se desviaron hacia algunos estudiantes que admiraban el evento desde los muros del castillo, mientras que no salieran de su resguardo para el no existía problema.

El grito junto a él le provoco una ritma cardiaca, miro a la bruja con reproche, sin embargo la cara de espanto que poseía Prudencia le obligo a seguir la dirección de sus ojos, y se espantó al notar la cascada de lava ardiente que salía de aquella grieta y un poderoso rugido de dragón… porque estaba seguro que la criatura que estaba ocasionando todo aquel suceso histórico era un dragón, y como si se tratara de una orden los otros dragones abrieron más su perfecto circulo de vuelo y de la abertura salió un dragón de grandes proporciones, escupiendo fuego y respirando humo… no parecía estar enfurecido, si no cansando, noto Dumbledore con prontitud cuando le vio descender sobre la lava ardiente.

Los dragones que mantenían el vuelo giraron un par de veces más en el cielo antes de descender y le dieron al dragón a su parecer un saludo con respeto. Los dragones levantaron la guardia y miraron a todos los magos y bruja con una advertencia clara en su postura… quien fuera aquel dragón o lo que representaba habían despertado la curiosidad de Dumbledore y sobre todo la curiosidad de Tom Riddle.

Continuara…

 **N/A:**

 **Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad me siento feliz, por leer cada uno de ellos, espero leer muchos más mañana…**

 **Le agradezco profundamente a los siguiente personas; MikaSyo, Tast Cullen, Herkyo y marcos. . Estoy muy agradecida por el payo brindado por cada uno de ustedes y espero que este capítulo les resuelva algunas de sus dudas. Besos**.


	4. Chapter 4 El Huevo del Dragón

Capítulo III

 **El Huevo del Dragón**

 **:.:.:.:.T &H.:.:.:.:**

Los días transcurrieron desde aquel suceso, un evento que rompió con las fronteras del mundo mágico, magos y brujas iban apreciar aquellos dragones, sin embargo Hogwarts no interrumpo sus cronogramas, las clases se reanudaron después de un par de días paralizadas, por el caos ocasionado por aquellas antiquísimas criaturas… al quinto día llegaron algunos entrenadores, cazadores y cuidadores de dragones desde Rumania… y otros países donde existían colonias remotas…

Tom junto Dimitri Nott, contemplaron desde una de las torres la llegados de aquellos magos de cuerpos formidables, vistiendo gruesas prendas de cuero, uno de ellos se detuvo y miro en su dirección, tenía una parte de su rostro bronceado una gran cicatriz ocasionada por una quemadura, también notaron que en una parte de su cabeza ya no le crecía el cabello a causa de la misma.

-¡Impresionante! este año sí que estará lleno de sorpresas, esto es completamente fascinaste.- comento Nott manteniendo una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras terminaba con entusiasmo el boceto de los dragones que había estado dibujando con tantos ánimos durante más de media hora.

Tom no comento nada a las palabras del muchacho y se enfocó en el pasillo que estaba diagonal a ellos.

-¿Que has logrado averiguar Abraxas? – pregunto Tom notando al muchacho que se acercaba con las mejillas rojas.

-Mi padre me ha informado que el ministerio ha dictado una medida de restricción –susurro tomando un poco de oxigeno después de larga travesía hasta encontrar a Tom. - ya no habrán más reporteros molestando y ningún otra persona ajena a los estudiantes, profesores y trabajadores del castillo…

-Pero hay exenciones a esa ley. – comento Tom mirando a los hombres y unas tres mujeres.

Abraxas siguió la mirada de Tom notando a lo que se refería su comentario. Y sin más procedió a continuar con su informe.

-Ellos son la excepción a esa medida, son investigadores, de acuerdo a lo dicho por mi padre, esos dragones son los más antiguos que existen hasta los momentos… y su reacción no es común, y menos abandonar sus habitas para concentrarse en un mismo lugar sin tratar de atacarse entre ellos por el territorio que están ocupando. – comento fascinado por todo aquellos hechos que había estado descubriendo.

-Veo… ¿algo más? – pidió saber mordiendo una manzana de color verde con descuido, logrando unos suspiros de algunas femeninas que le miraban desde la distancia, puesto no se atrevían hablarle al muchacho que miraba todo despreocupado, manteniendo una pose descuida y que muchas adolecentes podrían denominar como seductora.

-Escuche a Dumbledore que existe una profecía. – comento en tono confidencial Abraxas, ocultando la satisfacción de ser él quien diera aquella noticia.

Aquella información atrajo la atención inmediata de Tom, como era de esperarse, un nuevo misterio se abría ante sus ojos. Miro expectante a que el muchacho continuara.

-No logre escuchar mucho. – aclaro con prontitud. - puesto el viejo astuto noto mi presencia antes de que pudiera escuchar algo más, al parecer fue la profesora Prudencia de adivinación la que dio el presagio… lo único que pude escuchar fue poder, fuerza y supremacía lo que traen esos dragones consigo… - Abraxas no logro continuar debido que un rugido algo lastimero resonó interrumpiendo sus palabras… los tres chicos en una sincronía asombrosa corrieron en dirección a los terrenos olvidando por completo lo que estaban hablando, cuando se acercaron al lugar restringido donde se encontraban los dragones lo primero que notaron fue a los magos y brujas conocedores de dragones dejando de montar sus campamentos y gritando en muchas direcciones, el dragón que había salido de la grieta estaba de pie, parecía tener un ataque por la forma en la que se estremecía… habría su boca como si se estuviera ahogando mientras que los otros dragones mantenían alejados a todos los asistentes presentes en los terrenos, cada uno de ellos parecía un centinela dispuesto atacar si se acercaban demasiado a ellos.

El gran dragón giro sus ojos hasta quedar completamente blancos, mirando hacia el cielo y la boca completamente abierta, como si buscara aire, el dolor que estaba padeciendo la magnífica criatura era sin lugar a dudas muy grande, en virtud de los espasmos que estaba sufriendo, incluso se podía contemplar que sus ojos amarillos derramaron lágrimas de sangre…

Y fue en ese momento que en el cual el dragón bajo la cabeza manteniendo su boca desmenuzablemente abierta que una considerable bola de carne y sangre fue escupida, la cosa al tocar la tierra se movió por unos momentos hasta quedarse quieta y de ella unas largas y carnosas membranas salieron hechas de lo que parecía ser músculo, enterrándose en el suelo fijándola firmemente en un solo lugar… los dragones presentes comenzaron uno a uno a escupir fuego sobre la bola de carne hasta volverla de un color rojo carmín incandescente hasta llevarla a un tono purpura casi negro como las brasas ardientes…

Tom contemplo todo de cerca, fascinado. Y tras unos días todos nuevamente cayó en la monotonía, durante un mes los dragones se turnaron para escupir fuego sobre aquella cosa que nunca dejo de arder.

Mas sin embargo en todo ese tiempo Tom Ridller aprovecho cada una de las oportunidad que se le presentaron para acercase aquella cosa, no tardó mucho en derramar con astucia su encanto sobre una de las cazadora de dragones, la más joven de todos, por suerte su atractivo le ayudo para acercase a la bruja.

-Hola Tom… - saludo con rapidez Charlotte, la joven aprendiz… apresurando su paso para encontrarse con el muchacho en medio de aquel pasillo que daba a la biblioteca.

-Señorita Charlotte, es un placer verla…- susurro con una sonrisa encantadora, mirándola con lo que aquellos pocos observadores llamarían aprecio.

-Oh Tom la cosa se ha agrietado…- se apresuró a decir con gran entusiasmo sin dejar de sonreír. Tom la miro con interés aparentando confusión por unos segundos.

-Eso es fascinante.- concordó ocultando su creciente curiosidad.

-¡Sí que lo es…! –exclamo con excitación tomando aire para continuar apresuradamente. - el Líder está emocionado, solo he venido a decírtelo como te lo había prometido… ahora vamos… - pidió con urgencia regresando sobre sus pasos la joven muchacha. Sin percatarse del brillo ambicioso en los ojos del mago.

Tom asintió y coloco el libro que había estado leyendo distraídamente bajo su brazo y siguió a la joven rubia que corría apresuradamente, notablemente ella no quería perderse aquel suceso sin duda alguna histórico. Al llegar a los terrenos del castillo, noto a muchos profesores, incluso pudo ver al ministro de magia quien estaba parado hablado con el director, mientras que los dragones se habían detenido esperando algo, fue después de una hora que aquella cosa se agrieto de nuevo derramando sangre que ardió como agua hirviente sobre la tierra negra a causa de las contantes llamaradas que escupían los dragones sobre ella…

Tom dio un paso hacia aquella cosa fascinante, su varita vibro en su bolsillo y el la sostuvo con fuerza en su mano y miro con determinación aquella esfera incandescente… noto que Dumbledore y otros magos hacían lo mismo con sus varitas. Otra grieta apareció en la bola hasta que se agrieto por completo derramado toda la sangre contenida en su interior. Y de ella otra cosa salió, se deslizo entre la sangre, no podía distinguirla con claridad, puesto que se encontraban en una distancia prudente, no podían acercase más temerosos de las reacciones violentas de los dragones, aquella criatura cubierta de sangre levanto su cabeza en dirección al dragón que la había vomitado. Y procedió gruñirle.

Dumbledore noto con rapidez que se trataba de un cuerpo humano. Los dragones escupieron fuego sobre la criatura y alzaron el vuelo tomando direcciones diferentes, incluso el viejo dragón alzo el vuelo y se marchó a descansar en otro lugar donde sus fuerzas volvieran a ser tan inmensurable como antaño.

Una suave llovizna comenzó a caer y Dumbledore corrió hacia la criatura. Que le miro a los ojos cuando él le apunto con su varita, sus grandes ojos lo miraron sin comprender, abrió su boca y solo salieron gruñidos…

Muchos magos incluyendo los cazadores miraron aquella piel pálida que comenzaba a ser lavada, ninguna se atrevía acercarse demasiado debido que algunos dragones aún se encontraban cerca observándoles, con ojos de arpías, en la espera de alguna amenaza…

-¿Dumbledore que es…? - pregunto Dippet con el asombro incontenible apretando sus manos sudorosas a causa del nerviosismo de no saber que estaba ocurriendo en los terrenos de su amado colegio.

-¡Aun lado! déjenle respirar, la están asustando. – hablo el líder de los conocedores de dragones sobre los susurros de los presentes que no ocultaban el asombro de lo descubierto.

\- No lo sé amigo… no lo sé… -Respondió el mago ignorando las instrucciones del hombre que trataba de alejar a todos los curiosos que se habían acercado para contemplar a la criatura.

-¡Pero si es una mujer…! – Exclamo Charlotte con asombro, en un tono de voz más alto de lo esperado, callando a todos a su alrededor ante aquella aclaratoria…

Continuara…

 **N/A:**

 **Gracias de nuevo a todos, me alegra saber que aún están ahí, leyendo con interés esta inusual historia, espero que disfruten de ella… herkyo, marcos. , Tast Cullen, muchas gracias de nuevo… besos…**


	5. Chapter 5 Hermione

Capítulo IV

 **Hermione**

 **:.:.:.:.T &H.:.:.:.:**

Tom miro con ojos brillantes, aquella criatura, desde la distancia podía sentir su aura, ella era poderosa, su varita vibraba en resonancia con aquella potente magia que le atraía como un imán.

Los ojos de la criatura se posaron en él, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos y lentamente abrió su boca y fue como el suave cantar de un ave lo que salió de sus labios, era una invitación acercarse, sin embargo fue Dumbledore quien llego primero a la criatura, despertando los inmensurables celos de Tom Ridller…

-Hermosa… dime ¿deseas mi ayuda? – pregunto Dumbledore extendiendo su mano con precaución, mantenido su cabeza inclinada en señal de respeto y sumisión.

Todos se quedaron en silencio incapaces se moverse, admirando el valor del mago, esperando alguna reacción de la criatura, quien miraba con recelo, sin dejar de ver directamente a los ojos del viejo mago y a través de ellos contemplo su alma y su corazón, luego de unos segundos de duda levanto su mano y tomo la de Dumbledore…

La lluvia se intensifico un poco más y Dumbledore se desprendió de su capa y la coloco sobre el cuerpo de la criatura, y con algo de reverencia la tomo entre sus brazos y la alzo resguardándola contra su cuerpo. Todos los presentes jardearon ante aquella acción y sin perder el tiempo en observar las expresiones de los presentes Albus se puso en marcha hacia la enfermería, con todo un pequeño ejército escoltándole desde una distancia prudente.

Durante dos días todo fue un caos, Tom logro acercase a la criatura durante la madrugada del segundo día, romper el pabellón de protección que resguardaba aquel extraño ser se le complico un poco, pero él no era un mago común y tras varios intentos logro abrirse paso entre las barreras. Y fue así que se encontró de frente aquella criatura que lo miro con sus grandes ojos amarillos iguales a los de una bestia.

-Hola… - saludo Tom con cuidado sin obtener respuesta, tras un minuto prosiguió. – Soy Tom…- se presentó con calma. –Eres hermosa. –susurro después de unos minutos sin obtener respuesta algo inquieto por la intensa mirada, y algo dentro de él se agito…

Tom se quedó paralizado cuando escucho su nombre deslizándose dentro de su cabeza, miro el rostro de la criatura que lo observaba con curiosidad, estaba seguro que ella no había abierto su boca.

-¿Tienes algún nombre…?- pregunto con calma devorándola con sus ojos, recorriendo sus cuerpo en busca de alguna mal formación, notando que era completamente humano, se fijó incluso hasta la largura de sus dedos sorprendido de que incluso cada mano contaba con cinco de ellos.

- _Nombre._ – la respuesta nuevamente resonó dentro de su cabeza… la miro con fascinación al darse cuenta que ella se estaba comunicando telepáticamente con él.

Y con entusiasmo respondió.

-Si el nombre, es como nos diferenciamos de las otras personas o criaturas mágicas…- le comunico acercándose un poco más a ella que estaba completamente sentada con todos sus sentidos enfocados en él.

 _-¿Tom…?-_ pregunto trasmitiendo su pensamiento una vez más.

El mago sonrió ampliamente, con un valor impropio de él y una excitación que hacia tanto tiempo no sentía respondió.

-Sí, Tom… yo soy Tom ¿y tú eres…?

La criatura cerró sus ojos y llevo sus manos a su corazón, como si no comprendiera su pregunta o buscara muy en su interior algo que la identificara.

-Her… Her…mio…ne…- respondió moviendo sus labios torpemente abriendo sus ojos.

-Hermione… - susurro Tom de regreso fascinado por el nombre… y con atrevimiento levanto con cuidado su mano y Hermione se alejó asustada como una pequeña ave escurridiza.

-No temas, no te are daño. –susurro sin embargo ella no permitió que la tocara, Tom apretó sus puños y tenso su mandíbula por un segundo recordando la facilidad que había tenido Dumbledore al acercarse a ella.

Entonces noto que Hermione estaba mirando su varita donde se había concentrado su magia por un momento al pensar en Dumbledore.

-Esto es una varita. – le mostro alzando la misma hasta la altura de su rostro. –Hace magia… crea maravillas… - susurro dejando salir unas chispas rojas desde la punta logrando, sacar un jardeo de Hermione que una vez más se alejó algo temerosa. –Yo no te are daño… como podría lastimar una asombrosa criatura como tu…- susurro con voz lastimera.

-Magia… - susurro Hermione estirando su mano hasta tocar la varita Tom… quien se estremeció como si lo estuviera tocando a él, por un momento sintió un tirón de su varita, con fuerza la sostuvo y la alejo de Hermione algo aturdido…

-Las varitas son peligrosas para aquellos que no saben utilizar la magia… -le explico guardando la varita lejos de las manos y de la vista de la criatura… -¿Ahora me permitirás tocarte…?- pregunto con un tono de voz esperanzado.

Hermione asintió con su cabeza y se acercó un poco más a Tom, pero manteniéndose alerta. Tom podía notar que él no tenía toda la confianza de la criatura, era realmente precavida.

Tom levanto su mano y sus dedos ardieron cuando roso la piel de la criatura, era como si tocara un cardero puesto en las llamas ardientes… recordó las manos de Dumbledore y parte de su cuello, totalmente quemadas. Ahora entendía que se debía a la temperatura del cuerpo de la criatura.

-Tu piel es caliente… tus ojos son iguales a los de un dragón, sin embargo tu cuerpo y rasgos son completamente humanos… eres una criatura única… ¿qué misterios esconde tu aparición en Hogwarts?, ¿Cuál es el propósito de esos dragones…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estás aquí Hermione…? – preguntó en voz alta exteriorizando todas aquellas inquietudes que lo estaban consumiendo lentamente.

Hermione levanto su mano y toco el rostro de Tom, por un momento él estuvo tentado apartar su rostro de los dedos de ella, él debía cuidar de su apariencia ya que era su mayor atributo para atraer y seducir, sin embargo se mantuvo quieto y sintió el cálido toque que no le quemaba, solo eran dedos cálidos, como si tuviera una ligera fiebre, no ardía su tacto, no como cuando él la había tocado, entonces descubrió otro misterio, solo quien la tocaba seria abrazado por el fuego… y a quien ella palpara solo sentiría un cálido toque… esas características le dieron a entender claramente que ella no sería presa fácil de los que ansiaban su poder… nadie podía llegar a ella si ella no lo deseaba, si no lo quería…

-¿Tom, que estás haciendo…?- pregunto una suave voz llena de aprensión.

-Nada señorita Rótenmele, he terminado mi ronda, y he viendo a la enfermería porque la estaba buscando para que me diera alguna poción para el dolor de cabeza, pero me he llevado una agradable sorpresa cuando la encontré a ella despierta, y sin poder contener mi curiosidad me acerque para verla, lamento ser tan curioso…- se disculpó desplegando con facilidad su encanto y ojos apesumbrados por cometer aquella imprudencia.

-Oh no te preocupes querido muchacho, pero nadie debe saber que has estado aquí, podrían castigarte o bajarte muchos puntos a tu casa, lo dejare pasar esta vez, porque ha sido un accidente, pero debe mantenerse alejado de ella, no es seguro… -suspiro mirando la cara de preocupación del chico.

-Es usted como siempre muy amable, no sé si me merezca tal acto de generosidad señorita Rótenmele, pero tenga por seguro que no lo olvidare, si necesita alguna clase de ayuda por favor hágamelo saber. – expuso con amabilidades dejando anonada a la mujer que aún era muy joven…

-Si… - susurro algo avergonzada. –Ahora ven te daré la posición.

-Podría esperar aquí si no es mucha molestia, ella está siendo amable… - pidió algo apenado y con un tono de incertidumbre. La enfermera miro con algo de recelo a la criatura que le miro directo a los ojos causando que se estremeciera de temor.

-Mi estimado Sr Ridller tenga cuidado, ella no es de fiar… aunque esta calmada ha mordido a varios magos y brujas por igual, es como un animal rabioso, solo permite que Dumbledore se le acerque… es espeluznante. –concluyo conteniendo un estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

-No diga esas cosas, solo es una criatura incomprendida… ¿no es cierto Hermione…? – pregunto en un susurro sin obtener respuesta alguna.

La enfermera suspiro y con algo de malestar se alejó de aquella camilla en busca de la posición para el muchacho de impecables modales.

Hermione se levantó de la cama repentinamente sin lograr mantenerse en pie, cayendo sobre Tom quien perdió equilibrio cuando ella se precipito hacia él quedando a unos centímetros de su rostro, Tom sintió como comenzaba arder su cuerpo, y con algo de dificulta la alejo de él regresándola a la cama, por suerte la enfermera ya no estaba.

Hermione miro de nuevo hacia la ventana algo aturdida.

-¿A dónde deseas ir Hermione?- pregunto Tom notando sus intenciones de ir hacia la ventana.

Hermione recogió sus piernas, y dejó caer su cabeza sobre ellas sin dar respuesta aquella pregunta, ella no sabía si estaba en una cárcel o vivía en libertad, ella no sabía nada de su pasado o presente, ella no sabía que frente a ella se encontraba el diablo, ella solo miro la noche fría pasar frente a sus ojos, y por un instante sintió su corazón llenarse de pena.

Tom la contemplo, aquel silencio y sus ojos llenos de una luz brillantes y pudo verla llorar, esas lágrimas que no manchaban sus mejillas pero que derramaba tristeza… ella era un misterio…

-Hermosa criatura, tu presencia me llena de anhelo… si vienes a mis brazos yo puedo protegerte de todo mal, puedo ofrecerte calor en el invierno que se aproxima con pasos ligeros.

Hermione giro su cabeza regalándole una sonrisa y por un momento sus ojos fueron dorados, como el oro derretido o como las llamas de sol, en un día soleado del intenso verano.

 **N/A:**

 **Hola, espero que todos estén de maravilla y por supuesto hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo con interés esta inusual historia, espero que disfruten de ella… MikaSyo,** **marcos. ,** **vaale lagos y herkyo, muchas gracias de nuevo… besos…**


	6. Chapter 6 HARRY

Capítulo V

 **Harry**

 **:.:.:.:.T &H.:.:.:.:**

Hermione lamio sus labios resecos y busco con sus ojos aquel líquido precioso que podía mantener a un moribundo con vida aunque estuviera al borde la muerte misma, ese elixir llamado agua el cual no tardo en encontrarlo junto a su cama, Tom siguió su mirada y se acercó al recipiente que contenía el agua y lo sirvió en una copa y se lo ofreció con una sonrisa.

Hermione estiro su mano para tomarlo, pero se detuvo con duda, miro los ojos de Tom quien asintió con la cabeza dándole confianza.

-Es Agua, debes tomarla cuando te arda la garganta o tus labios se encuentren secos, es esa sensación que has tenido… bebe con calma… - le aconsejo viendo cómo se apresuraba a beber… entendió que la había despertado la sed. Hermione bebió hasta la última gota y le sonrió. –Debes decir gracias…- le susurro tomando la copa que Hermione le ofrecía completamente vacía.

-Harry… - susurro Hermione hablando otra vez atrayendo la atención de Tom.- Harry… - repitió mirándole fijamente a los ojos…

-¿Quién es Harry…?

-Tom aquí tienes. - la enfermera se acercó interrumpiendo cualquier inicio de conversación -¿Ella te ha hablado…? – pregunto confundida, sorprendida y porque no algo emocionada…

-Harry… - repitió con más fuerza Hermione, mirando en todas direcciones. -¡Harry!-grito asustada poniéndose de pie buscando sin ser hasta en los rincones.

-Tranquila, no sé quién es Harry. – trato de tranquilizarla Tom acercándose a ella con precaución. Algo le estaba inquietando al ver aquella reacción en la hermosa criatura.

Sin previo aviso Hermione salto de su cama cayendo a unos metros de distancia suavemente sobre la planta de sus pies, la bata blanca ondeo en su aterrizaje y su cabello cayó sobre la piedra liza, sus ojos estaban brillantes, miraba con frenetismo en todas direcciones…

Y entonces comenzó hablar en una lengua que Tom no comprendía, hablaba tan rápido que no logro enlazar ninguna frase con algún idioma escuchado antes por él.

La enfermera lanzo un hechizo presuroso para calmar a la criatura, pero reboto en una barrera invisible que se levantó sin movimiento alguno hecho por Hermione.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron frente a Hermione como si respondiera a sus ansiedades, y ella corrió a través de ellas como una gacela, sus pasos eran presurosos y sin causar ruido, pero su así su magia era tan inmensa que lo abarcaba todo, sus gritos se hacían cada vez más frenéticos, llamaba una y otra vez a alguien llamado Harry.

Hermione estaba aterrada necesitaba encontrar a Harry, no sabía que era, ni quién era, pero su corazón gritaba que corriera hasta donde estaba el, podía ver unos ojos de intenso color verde musgo mirándole con adoración mientras la luz de una vela se reflejaban en ellos… busco entro los muros del castillo, recorrió cada pasillo, pero nada, no podía encontrarlo, esa sensación la estaba agotando, se detuvo en medio de unos de los jardines y grito como una mujer destrozada, como un animal herido grito y rugió hasta hacerse daño en su garganta, en la distancia los rugidos de los dragones se unieron a los rugidos de Hermione, quien cayó de rodilla enterrado sus manos en el verde pasto con lágrimas en sus ojos…

Dumbledore y algunas personas habían abandonado sus habitaciones para ver que era aquello que los había despertado de sus sueños y estaban algo alarmados hasta que descubrieron la fuente del alboroto. Dumbledore puso su mano, sobre los hombros de Tom evitando que se acercara, el amanecer se abría paso entre la oscuridad de la noche tiñendo los cielos de naranja y magenta.

-Señor…- susurro Tom tratando de conservar un tono cordial, a pesar de lo agitado de su respiración, había pasado toda la noche persiguiendo a Hermione por todo el castillo.

-Ella está asustada, déjame ir por ella… luego tendremos una conversación sobre lo ocurrido.

Tom no dijo nada, solo asintió con compresión aunque en su interior estaba furioso. Dumbledore una vez más impedía que él se acercara a la criatura.

Dumbledore se aproximó con lentitud, Hermione le ubicó rápidamente con sus ojos y le gruño… sin embargo el mago le sonrió y se inclinó ante ella en señal de respeto.

Hermione le miro con fijeza tratando de deducir si era una amenaza.

-Pobre niña, no temas… Hogwarts es tu hogar… yo soy tu amigo, cuéntame que te desconsuela… - pidió con docilidad.

-Harry… - susurro Hermione a duras penas con labios temblorosos y una vez más sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas dejando ver la inmensa tristeza que la embarga.

-Harry, ¿él es tu amigo?, ¿tu hermano…? ¿Tu padre…? O ¿Tú amante…? -pregunto con mirada intensa.

-Harry… - repitió tratando de ponerse de pie a medida que su cuerpo tembloroso se lo permitía, estaba aterrada de no encontrar al portador de esos ojos jades –Harry y Hermione… -Repitió tambaleándose con la angustia apoderándose una vez más de sus facciones.

-¿Eres Hermione?- pregunto Dumbledore mirando como Hermione respondía ese nombre instantáneamente. -Ven te prometo que encontraremos a Harry. - extendió su mano.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Harry… - gimió –Duele… Harry…-Se cubrió el rostro. Una sombra se posó sobre ella y el ruido de un dragón atravesó todo los pasillos, Hermione miro hacia el cielo y sonrió cuando el dragón rugió un par de ocasiones más y se alejó.

-¿Él es Harry? – deseo saber Dumbledore algo aturdido.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

El profesor suspiro, miro las condiciones de Hermione, saco su varita y la apunto, en ese momento ella dio un paso hacia atrás en un ágil salto como si se tratara de un gato.

-No te lastimare. – se apresuró a decir mortificado.

-¿Magia?- pregunto Hermione después de unos segundos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes…? – indago gratamente sorprendido por aquella revelación.

-Tom…- respondió mirando sobre el hombro de Dumbledore al mago que asintió al verle mirándole fijamente.

Dumbledore le miro con perspicacia tratando de adivinar las verdaderas intenciones del joven mago al acercarse a la criatura.

Las tripas de Hermione rugieron sonoramente, sus ojos se agrandaron y ella se sostuvo se la pansa con las manos.

Dumbledore le sonrió con afecto comprendiendo a que se debía aquel sonido.

-Me parece que es hora que coma algo mi querida señorita Hermione.- le dijo ejecutando un perfecto hechizo que dejo a Hermione completamente limpia, asimismo cambio la bata de enfermería por una delicada túnica roja.

Hermione vio con algo de cuestionamiento las acciones de Albus y su mano tendida en su dirección esperando que ella hiciera algo, ella miro su mano y de alguna forma ella supo que era lo que estaba pretendiendo el mago con aquel gesto. Tomo la mano que le era ofrecida con recelo. Fue un gesto que amerito de calma y paciencia por parte de Dumbledore, puesto alguna expresión o movimiento brusco traería de vuelta el recelo de ella.

Dumbledore sintió como Hermione se detenía y miraba con ojos llenos de asombro el castillo cuando los rayos del sol matutino comenzaron a cubrirlo y la magia se izó visible a sus ojos.

-Es Hogwarts, una escuela para aprender a controlar la magia y como usarla para hacer cosas maravillosas… - le explico con lentitud sin utilizar palabras complicadas, sin saber si lo entendía, pero ella había mostrado ser muy inteligente recordó, observó al dragón alejase y sin pérdida de tiempo alguno retomo el camino hacia el castillo lleno de muchas curiosidades ¿quién era Harry? era algo que le robaría el sueño. Quizás en otro lugar o en otro tiempo otra grieta había aparecido en el cielo con otra criatura igual de magnifica que ella, quien llevaba el nombre de Harry.

Tom miro a la vieja cabra alejarse con la hermosa criatura cuyo cabello rosaba el verde pasto pisado por sus desnudos pies, prometiéndose asimismo que no volvería a ser desplazado nuevamente cuando ella le pertenecería en un futuro no muy lejano. Y con esa resolución se adentró en las profundidades del castillo.

:.:.:.:.:

Dumbledore guio a Hermione por el castillo mostrándoles algunos lugares hermosos, ella seguía sus pasos literalmente pisando sus huellas, el mago sonrió cuando la veía saltar como un infante detrás de él, ella era como una pequeña niña, sintiendo curiosidad de todo, lo más gracioso que había visto en su vida fue en el momento que emitió exactamente las imágenes de los cuadros que se movían, algunos habían gritados indignados por la falta de respeto.

Hermione detuvo una exclamación cuando se detuvo frente a las grandes puertas del salón donde las mesas estaban repletas de alumnos, miro a todo a su alrededor. Los estudiantes y profesores ahogaron una jardeo, los visitantes se pusieron de pie ante la sorpresa, frente todos ellos estaba la chica dragón, observándolos a todos con curiosidad.

Hermione tomo la mano de Dumbledore y tiro de ella hacia una de las mesas, quería comer aquello que olía delicioso, el mago se dejó guiar tratando de seguir los pasos presurosos de la criatura notando que no se sentía intimidada por tantos estudiantes. Sus ojos relucían y espero pacientemente que Dumbledore le indicara que hacer, sin perder una gran sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

Dumbledore suspiró aliviado cuando la vio tomar haciendo entre los Gryffindor´s, algunos estudiantes se alejaron de ella dándole mucho espacios, noto también que solo habían susurros, todos sabían que era peligrosa, habían cientos de rumores, sin embargo todos estaban fascinados por lo tierna que lucía, pero no eran tontos sabían que habían dragones en los terrenos cuidándola y también que no deberían dejarse engañar por su carisma y la dulzura de sus ojos.

-Mi dulce niña ¿deseas degustar algo en particular?- Pregunto el mago tomando asiento, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentaba en aquella mesa y sintió emoción al recordar los viejos tiempos.

Hermione miró sin comprender de qué estaba hablando. Y Dumbledore interpreto rápidamente aquellos ojos llenos de confusión. Así que procedió a servirle una copa de jugó de calabaza y en un plato sirvió un poco de tocino, huevos y un trozo generoso de pan. Y se lo ofreció, preocupado por no conocer su dieta. Así que sin dilatación procedió a indicarle el nombre de cada uno de sus alimentos, se sorprendió mucho el mago al notar la atención que presto a su explicación.

Durante aquel desayuno Dumbledore comprendió que Hermione era como un bebe, que devoraba todo, comprendió que no había maldad aparente en ella, que era pura e ingenua y que si se le guiaba por el buen camino aportaría grandes hazañas al lado de la luz en aquella guerra que se aproximaba con pasos silenciosos y que solo aquellos magos perspicaz podían notar.

La cantidad de alimentos que ingería era más o menos la que comerían una docena de magos que hubieran pasado días sin alimento alguno. La forma que comía era graciosa ya que imitaba a los demás alumnos que estuvieran comiendo los mismos alimentos, no fue grotesca o desordenada para comer, todo lo contrario fue delicada y refinada como una dama debía de ser, los estudiantes seguían sus movimientos con atención tanto así que sufrieron un pequeño susto cuando un chillido aterrorizado perturbo el desayuno de todos, un elfo que con astucia había dejado una generosa porción de pastel de chocolate frente a Hermione era sostenido por uno de sus brazos.

La sorpresa sin duda alguna había dejado a muchos con la boca literalmente abierta, puesto que no esperaban encontrarse una criatura de esas dentro del castillo, algunos ni siquiera habían visto uno en sus cortas vidas, ni sabían que se trataba de un elfo doméstico de las cocinas.

-Tintin ha sido un elfo malo, debe ser castigado... -chillo angustiado el elfo golpeándose la cabeza con su mano libre.

Dumbledore iba a detener el elfo cuando Hermione abrió sus labios para otra cosa que no fue comer, río sonoramente sosteniendo la otra mano del elfo.

-Titin- canto para luego hablar en otro idioma que era una serie de palabras que el elfo escucho con atención borrando su angustia, los ojos enormes verdosos y orejas puntiagudas saltaron de alegría, todos miraron con curiosidad, Hermione atrajo al elfo junto a ella y le ofreció un lugar en la mesa y con cuidado rebanó un trozo de pastel y se lo ofreció al elfo que lo tomo con manos temblorosas y ojos lloroso ante la generosidad de la muchacha.

-Tintin le da las gracias a la ama bonita -Susurro audiblemente conmocionado por estar sentado en la mesa de los magos.

-Hermione... -Hablo claramente dando a conocer su nombre, - Albus Dumbledore, -señalo al mago frente a ella. - Albus Dumbledore y Hermione amigos... -indico con alegría llevándose un gran trozo de pastel a la boca para chillar emocionada ante el rico sabor, le ofreció a Dumbledore y a un mago que la miraba con curiosidad frente a ella y fue en ese momento que el rostro de Hermione se giró hacia las puertas del gran salón y grito extasiada como una adolescente... -¡Harry...!

 **N/A:**

 **Hola, espero que todos estén de maravilla y por supuesto hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo con interés esta inusual historia, espero que disfruten de ella… besos…**


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Henry Potter?

Capítulo VI

 **Henry Potter**

 **:.:.:.:.T &H.:.:.:.:**

Cuando Henry Potter, despertó ese día con la resolución de que visitar Hogwarts para ver con sus propios ojos aquello que tenía maravillada a medio mundo mágico, nunca considero el mago que al atravesar las grandes puertas de dos halas del gran salón donde todos los estudiantes tomaban con apetito voraz sus desayunos, seria interceptado por una adolecente que salto sobre el como una gacela aferrándosele con gran entusiasmo, su instinto lo llevo a rodearla con sus brazos y la escucho hablar sin cesar cosas que escapaban a su comprensión, sus ojos buscaron rápidamente con la mirada alguien que pudiera decirle que rayos estaba ocurriendo allí, sus ojos no tardaron de encontrarse con los del profesor Dumbledore, que al igual que todos le miraban con la misma curiosidad que podía asegurar estaba pintada en todo su rostro.

Y entonces todo se apagó a su alrededor, sintió un fuego abrazador que lo consumirlo todo, que le robaba su oxígeno sofocándolo con una rapidez vertiginosa, todo ocurrió muy rápido y solo escucho un angustioso rugido donde se filtró un nombre muy similar a suyo.

Hermione miro con lágrimas en sus ojos aun desmayado Harry, todo a su alrededor era un caos, todos gritaban cosas que ella no lograba entender, estaban perturbado sus sentidos, se sentía sofocada, ella no entendía nada, no comprendía nada… y Harry no habría sus ojos. Y sin poder contenerse rugió con fuerza y una llama arropó su piel, aunque parecía furiosa envolvió con gentileza a Harry, no quería dañarlo, él no estaba bien. Toco sus mejillas con las de ella, gimió lastimeramente acariciándolo con su nariz, buscando un poco de calma. El silencio que produjo su rugido fue reconfortante por unos segundos.

Dumbledore se acercó con calma nuevamente, los estudiantes estaban saliendo lentamente del gran salón guiados por los prefectos y algunos profesores, no sabían que estaba ocurriendo con relación a la reacción de la criatura frente a ellos. Era terrible la incertidumbre, puesto que la chica dragón se aferraba a mago Potter con gran fuerza y los miraba a todos como si fueran una amenaza, su posesividad era abrumadora por lo tanto Dumbledore procedió con cuidado una vez más.

Acercándose con pasos lentos y con mirada cautelosa, le hablo con gentileza tratando de calmarla.

-Hermione…-susurro su nombre con si tratara de apaciguarla.

-Harry- susurro ella de regreso apretando más el mago contra su regazo y mirándolo con angustia tratando de que abriera sus ojos.

-¿El señor Potter es a quien buscas…? – pregunto a unos escasos tres pasos de ella.

-Harry y Hermione… -susurro de regreso. Antes de murmurar en otro idioma desconocido para los presentes.

-Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería para que cuiden del… deja que lo ayudemos pequeña-

-No… Harry y Hermione. – susurro aprensiva logrando que Dumbledore diera un paso atrás por la ímpetu de la negativa con la cual fue negada su sugerencia.

-¿Qué haces Dumbledore?, la vida del señor Potter está en peligro…- alguien grito detrás del mago.

-Ella no es peligrosa. – respondió de regreso sin apartar la mirada de Hermione que comenzaba arrullar al mago en sus brazos.

-Hermione déjame ayudarte, por favor deja que ayude a despertar al señor Potter.

-Harry. – susurro de regreso tocando de nuevo sus mejillas. – Dumbledore aprovecho ese momento para acercarse y poner la mano sobre el hombro de Hermione aguantando las ganas de retirarla puesto el daño que se estaba haciendo era incuestionable.

-Vamos a cuidar de él, en la enfermería, donde te cuidamos a ti, podrás quedarte con el todo el tiempo.

-Hermione miro a Dumbledore y comprendió que no había maldad en su mirada y no había falsa en sus palabras.

Con renuencia acepto el pedido de Dumbledore y alejo un poco de su cuerpo al mago inconsistente.

Dumbledore suspiro levantando al mago en sus brazos, con algo de dificulta se puso de pie con todo el cuerpo del mago que pesaba a horrores. Pero aun así no podía pedir ayuda o sacar su varita, sabía que Hermione reaccionaria instintivamente y lo atacaría, ella tenía los instintos de un animal y por consiguiente cualquier mal movimiento realizado por el seria tomado como una amenaza y el consecutivo ataque de Hermione.

Y con gran fuerza de voluntad y esfuerzo físico se dirigió a la enfermería seguido de lejos por un grupo de magos que mantenía sus varitas empuñada entre sus manos y de muy de cerca por Hermione la chica dragón.

 **Continuara…**

 **N/A:**

 **Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me hicieron muy feliz leer cada uno de ellos, me llenaron de emoción, así que no prolongué espera y escribí para todos ustedes, muchas gracias sinceramente. Si alguno tiene alguna duda yo estaría encantada de resolverla. Besos.**


	8. Chapter 8 Susurros

Capítulo VII

 **Susurros**

 **:.:.:.:.T &H.:.:.:.:**

Hermione comía una varita de regaliz, era algo dulce cuyo sabor no le era desconocido, movía sus pies lentamente, estaba sentada en la cama donde aún dormía el Sr.  
Potter. Desde su entrada en el gran comedor Hermione no se había alejado de él.

Dumbledore miraba desde lejos a Hermione vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, escuchando los susurros de Williams el jefe de la comisión que había llegado desde una de las colonias de dragones que existía en Rumania, por lo que ambos podían notar cada una de las acciones de Hermione.

-Mucho me temo Dumbledore que difiero de ti…-Comento Williams. - lo que está frente a nuestros ojos es una criatura sin igual no lo puedo negar, sin embargo esas características humanas pueden atraer a muchas fuerzas oscuras, la codicia es cosa que nos consume día a día, es nuestro peor enemigo porque nubla nuestros juicios y oscurece nuestros corazones y nos llena de la más cruda maldad, eso que vez allí no es una inofensiva criatura que debe ser tratada como un humano o bruja corriente… no podemos darle la libertad que aconsejas, no sabemos de donde proviene y cuáles serán sus acciones en el futuro, de qué lado estará en estos tiempos turbios… el peso puesto sobre la balanza que mantiene nuestra paz es muy equitativo, si ella se asienta en algún lugar será definitivo la destrucción de alguna de las partes. Y Dumbledore lo que vez allí no es humano, no lo olvides, es una potente arma, no comentas el error de creer que puede sentir igual que nosotros.

Dumbledore suspiro y miro con pesar al cazador.

-Es lamentable viejo amigo, como los perjuicios pueden desarrollar en nosotros tales pensamientos… yo creo que el amor y la preocupación no pueden ser fingidos por criaturas que no los comprendan… y dudo que esa hermosa y delicada criatura que no tiene más de un mes de haber salido del huevo literalmente, pueda fingir esas emociones hasta el punto de conmover mi corazón.

-Eso es porque eres muy ingenuo Dumbledore, la vida al parecer no te ha dado las suficientes lecciones. No seas incrédulo amigo. Ella es peligrosa, puede controlar esos dragones incluso puede hablar con ellos, puede crear una guerra que puede llevarnos a la extinción… lo has visto, como hablo con ese elfo ¿qué pasaría si puede también hablar con los hombres lobos y controlarlos? – pregunto con fuerza mirando al mago a los ojos dejando su punto claro.

-Lo que he visto hoy en el gran salón, ha sido una maravillosa acción, la forma de su proceder en cuanto al elfo fue conmovedora, la gentileza con la cual ha procedió fue una lección para nosotros que nos hacemos llamar humanos, magos y brujas con la capacidad de discernir lo bueno y lo malo… -concluyo dándole una lección de humanismo.

-Eres un mago de gran alcance Dumbledore, así como también muy inteligente, así que te sugiero que no dejes que la curiosidad nuble tu juicio y se precavido nunca se sabe cuándo…

Los susurros de Williams cesaron cuando noto que los ojos del mago junto a él se perdieron por un momento en la escena que estaba ocurriendo a unos pasos de ellos en la cama donde reposaba el Sr. Potter.

Henry suspiro tomando un gran bocado de oxígeno, abrió sus ojos, se sentía un poco descompuesto, algo mareado y la presión de esa potente magia que lo había abrazado ahora aunque la podía sentir muy cerca y aun abrazándole le permitía respirar con más facilidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron y buscaron perezosamente algo que le permitiera reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, suspiró al notar los altos techos, que no tardo en reconocer después de haber estado tantas veces allí mientras era parte de los estudiantes unos años atrás. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a los ojos tratando de despejar un poco su visión, aun su mareo no pasaba del todo. No entendía que rayos le había ocurrido, solo recordaba a la muchacha ábransele y llamándole por un nombre que se asemejaba mucho a suyo. Gimió tratando de recordar algo más, cuando sintió una opresión sobre su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de tal suceso, para notar una abundante cabellera del mismo color de la miel… con algo de incomodidad trato de alejarla de él, no quería pensar qué pensaría si su amada esposa se enteraba lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, lo más seguro seria que trataría de castrarlo. Gimió ante la perspectiva.

Hermione sintió el suave tirón de ella, levanto la cabeza con una gran sonrisa para encontrarse con la mirada del mago cuyos ojos se abrieron enormemente cuándos sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto con susurro, algo perturbado por aquellos ojos anti naturales que brillaban con hesitación.

-Hermione…- susurro sin borrar su sonrisa y volver a su posición sobre el pecho del mago sin dejar de suspirar, antes de cerrar sus ojos con agotamiento como si se tratara de un hechizo quedo instantáneamente dormida.

 **Continuara…**

 **N/A:**

 **Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me hicieron muy feliz leer cada uno de ellos, me llenaron de emoción, así que no prolongué espera y escribí para todos ustedes, muchas gracias sinceramente. Si alguno tiene alguna duda yo estaría encantada de resolverla. Ahora bien les agradezco a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios; Tast Cullen, KAKUAMAN, MikaSyo,** **DarkinocensDLT, herkyo,** **Alesari, thranbely verde Dankworth y finalmente a Guest a quien le agradezco mucho por el apoyo y esos ánimos contagiosos. A todos un millón de gracias… oh y el Domingo Dios mediante estaré publicando un nuevo capítulo… Besos.**


	9. Chapter 9 La Guerra Fría

Capítulo VIII

 **La Guerra Fría.**

 **:.:.:.:.T &H.:.:.:.:**

El caos en el mundo mágico era indiscutible, la existencia de una criatura descendiente de un dragón que había roto las barreras del tiempo, era un tema que no dejaba de ser susurrado por doquier, todos buscaban una respuesta y todos querían darle un vistazo a dicha criatura y comprobar con sus ojos si era real y una criatura ficticia. Dumbledore estaba agotado, él se había auto nombrado tutor de la chica que a su parecer no era más que un pequeña conejo asechado por una jauría de lobos hambrientos de poder.

El gran mago gimió tomando un poco de agua de miel, su reunión con los sagrados 28 y el ministro de magia lo había dejado agotado, las políticas que se manejaban en aquella sala del ministerio era algo inestable y las alianzas era cada vez más fuertes, cada grupo de magos buscaba sin duda alguna el control sobre el ministerio y sobre Hermione. Si todo aquel suceso de su aparición o nacimiento hubiera ocurrido en un lugar aislado sin tantos testigos presentes para él será más fácil mantener al ministerio alejado y todos aquellos magos que buscaban alzarse con el dominio y controlar a la pequeña chica, nadie la estaba viendo como una niña indefensa que necesitaba protección y un hogar, todo lo contrario, la veían como un arma que debía ser controlada y encerrada para cuando su presencia en el mundo mágico fuera requerida. Lo que estaban buscando con aquellos comentarios que dictaba mucho de las ambiciones de cada uno de ellos era sin duda alguna, un grito de guerra silencioso.

Él como un miembro respetable y director adjunto del majestuoso colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, había dado una parcial solución hasta que se terminaran las discusiones referentes al caso extraordinario de la aparición de Hermione, pero solo era una solución temporal. Ella estaría dentro del colegio, que era uno de los lugares más seguros existentes para mantenerla resguardadas de magos tenebrosos por el momento.

El ministro, se encontraba sin duda alguna en una disyuntiva, puesto que era comprensible su silencio hasta los momentos, dejar al cuidado de la criatura a uno de los miembros de aquella sala crearía sin duda alguna un ruptura y la frágil paz que mantenían en aquel lugar y el equilibro que aduras penas se conservaba entre los poderes que cada uno de ellos administraba se haría indiscutiblemente mayor al resto, lo que podría incluso creer una rebelión y un botín en el ministerio.

Dumbledore masajeo su frente, no entendía que debía hacer, de qué manera proceder para resguardar a la criatura dentro de los terrenos de su amado castillo, Hermione era magnifica, llena de una luz cálida y unos ojos llenos de vida. Su único defecto hasta los momentos era como se aferraba al sr Potter, el pobre hombre no encontraba qué hacer con el caos que estaba viviendo. Incluso él había sido perjudicado parcialmente en toda aquella locura. Y luego estaba Tom Ridller, el muchacho que había estado asechando en silencio, él podía ver la ambición en sus ojos y no era nada alentador. Necesitaba definitivamente unas vacaciones tal vez debería escaparse a las bermudas.

Fawkes canto junto a él, despertando su curiosidad y frente a él de pie estaba Hermione aferrada a un brazo del Sr. Potter quien miraba sinceramente preocupado a Dumbledore, esperanzado que le diera una respuesta alentadora.

-Tomen asiento. – el profesor extendió su mano indicándole las sillas frente a su escritorio.

-Profesor. – pido Henry trayendo consigo a Hermione que se sentó en su regazo mirando con entusiasmo al fénix que canto para ella presumido, mostrándole sus escala de colores carmesí.

Hermione silbo dulcemente en respuesta, manteniendo una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me temo muchacho que las cosas no serán tan fáciles. – comento con pesar.

-Es una lucha de poder. – suspiro con cansancio Henry, tomando la mano de Hermione en el aire, antes de que tocara al fénix y se hiciera daño. Le preocupaba su insaciable curiosidad.

Dumbledore observo aquella acción y suspiro también.

-Por suerte mi amigo, han permitido que Hermione se quede en el colegio, sería lo mejor para que ella aprenda algunas cosas y sobre todo porque es el lugar más seguro por los momentos, y no sabemos que serían capaces de hacer esos dragones si ella sale del interior del castillo. Es una situación muy delicada… necesito tu ayuda.

-Profesor yo.

-Entiendo tu postura, me he tomado el atrevimiento de hablar con tu esposa y ella comprende la situación, es una mujer inteligente y sobre todo astuta. Además le he enviado una carta al patriarca de la familia Potter y espero aun su respuesta.

-Aun así, mis responsabilidades para con la familia Potter no deben ser evadidas por esta situación, mi hermano no estará contento.

-Te entiendo muchacho. – Dumbledore reposo sus codos sobre el escritorio y miro con ojos cansados antes de continuar. - Pero debes entender que esta no es una situación ordinaria y lo que está en juego aquí puede poner en riesgo tu familia, la mía y cientos de familias más, incluso a todo el mundo mágico. Existe una nueva guerra silenciosa en el ministerio, no le demos la oportunidad de que alguien se quede con el poder, mientras Hermione este en el castillo solo será una guerra fría. Por lo tanto, requiero de su ayuda y su sacrificio, puedo hablar con el director para habilitar una cámara para que sea utilizada como su despacho, en las noches podrá regresar a su hogar desde mi chimenea si así lo prefiere, se le suministrara un sueldo como profesor si así lo requiere.

-Creo que todo está discutido entonces. Espero que se me notifique más tarde del lugar donde se encontrara mis habitaciones. Ponte de pie Hermione. – pidió resignado.

Hermione le obedeció rápidamente poniéndose de pie en un salto ágil.

-Y Henry educarla… enseñarla hablar con propiedad, lo que está bien y lo que está mal, a leer y escribir, Hogwarts te proporcionara todas las herramientas para ello. Hazla dependiente de sí misma y al mismo tiempo aprende de ella. Y sobre todo, enseñarle el valor de una familia y lo que es amor. – solicito mirando a Hermione que se aferraba de nuevo al brazo del mago.

-¿Y usted que hará profesor? – pregunto Henry a unos pasos de la puerta.

-Luchar en esta guerra por su libertad. –susurro con cansancio.

Henry asintió con la cabeza, tomó la mano de Hermione y salió sin prisa alguna de aquella habitación, dejando al viejo mago de nuevo con sus pensamientos.

Hermione miro a Harry con el ceño fruncido. Podía sentir el malestar de él, ella no entendía porque él no estaba feliz de verla, de estar con ella. ¿Y por qué él no tenía los ojos como el bosque?, se preguntaba muy frecuentemente, era el mimo perfume, la misma sensación, pero no los mismos ojos. Gimió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quizás el ya no quería estar con ella. Tal vez, ya no la apreciaba. Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos y ella soltó la mano del mago por primera vez en tres días.

Henry se detuvo y miro con curiosidad a la pequeña muchacha de piel pálida y abundante cabellera que solo dejaba que el tocara, quizás a eso se debía su mal peinado. Necesitaba ayuda sin duda alguna, tal vez su esposa le ayudara, él no podía hacer mucha por Hermione realmente Dumbledore lo estaba sobrevalorando. La carga sobre sus hombros se hacía cada vez más pesada. Su futuro era todo menos lo que había contemplado unos años atrás.

-¿Ocurre algo malo pequeña?- pregunto posando una mano sobre su hombro, ella bajo su cabeza y desvió el rostro para que no mirara sus ojos.

-Harry. –susurro con pesar sin subir la cabeza para enfrentar al mago.

-¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente?, - pregunto con una sonrisa. - hoy está haciendo un poco de frio… aunque tú estás un poco caliente. –rio un poco nervioso sin saber cómo debía proceder, desde lejos pudo notar a varios de los cuidadores de dráganos vigilándoles, ese era otro problema en su vida caótica. –Ven vamos a las cocinas, allí están los elfos… ¿te gustan los elfos verdad? – pregunto viendo como ella asentía sin verle aun a los ojos, tomando con temor su mano.

Henry sonrió traviesamente y tiro con gentiliza de su mano, apresurando su paso que eventualmente se hizo una loca carrera hacia la cocina.

 **Continuara…**

 **N/A:**

 **LO SIENTO… estos días son una locura en el trabajo y la universidad… pero aquí estoy de nuevo… espero que todos estén bien… y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y bueno les agradezco a vaale lagos, Valeria Rojas, KAKUAMAN, DarkinocensDLT, MikaSyo y Tast Cullen, gracias a todos, estoy muy contenta por leer sus comentarios, son realmente emocionantes… besos…**


	10. Chapter 10 Pesadillas Diurnas

Capítulo IX

 **Pesadillas Diurnas.**

Existen miles de misterios que envuelven el mundo o todos los mundos, porque cada criatura por más pequeña que fuese o si se tratara de una inmensamente grande tiene un mundo distinto al tuyo y al mío, y quizás talvez esa diferencia de ver y vivir al mundo era lo que atraía a Tom, puesto que él estaba seguro que su mundo no podía compararse con aquel de dónde provenía Hermione.

Desde uno de los cientos de barcones que existían en el castillo, Tom observaba a la más hermosa creación que había presenciado nacer, allí descasa luchando contra el fuerte viento estaba ella, de pie sin hacer nada, solo dejando que el viento jugara con sus largos cabellos y sus pies desnudos seguro podían sentir la tierra estremecerse por el cambio climático, podía contemplar las nubes grises que comenzaba a cubrir los cielos, sus ojos se desviaron un poco a la izquierda y noto a Henry Potter hablando con una mujer unos pocos metros de distancia de ella. Hermione siempre estaba donde el estuviera, lo perseguía por todo el catillo como un cachorro perdido sedienta de afecto. Podía notar como ella se moría por complacer al mago, sin tan solo demostrara esa devoción por el… gimió frustrado, hacía más de un mes que ella estaba en los terrenos del magnífico colegio y no había logrado llegar tan cerca cómo para saludarla. Tom cerro sus ojos y resoplo un poco molesto, sentándose en el barandal del barcón, estaba algo alto pero él no le temía al peligro, le atraía, dominar el miedo era una ventaja para el futuro. Sintió el viento frio sacudir su capa, el perfume de la tierra mojada lo sacudió un poco, la lluvia se acercaba.

Y todo se silenció, el viento fue opacado por una suave sonreirá, sus ojos se abrieron ante la impresión de escuchar su nombre y su eminente caída al vacío. Estaba seguro que estaba bien apoyado, ¿entonces por qué estaba cayendo cuando escucho su nombre resonar por todo el lugar? Busco su barita rápidamente entre los bolsillos de su capa para amortiguar la caída, pero el suelo estaba muy cerca y sus movimientos no eran lo suficientemente coordinados para encontrarla. Con astucia invocó su magia pero la misma no acudió, no podía sentirla recorriendo su cuerpo ansioso de manifestarse. Y entonces el grito aterrado, ante el eminente golpe el cual estremeció todo su cuerpo envolviendo todo su mundo en oscuridad y terror.

Hermione sonrió suavemente, con sus ojos brillantes como los de un felino en medio de la noche, lista para cazar su presa. Sus ojos estaban fijo en el castillo, la lluvia había comenzado a caer y su sonrisa se hizo más grande…

Henry corrió hasta donde estaba Hermione y la cubrió con su capa, la pequeña criatura se aferró a él olfateando su cuello sin dejar de sonreír.

-Harry.- susurro sin perder la alegría, caminando con pasos presurosos hacia el catillo.

Un estruendoso trueno resonó, Hermione se detuvo y descubrió su cabeza para mirar hacia el cielo con el ceño fruncido. Giro todo su cuerpo hacia el bosque, a una distancia impresionante pudo ver los ojos del Dragón que la había cargado en su interior mirándola fijamente. Henry se estremeció ante el potente rugido que penetro cada rincón de aquel glorifico castillo. Apretó protectoramente a su pequeña aprendiz entre sus brazos, sintiendo como se estremeció su cuerpo antes de gemir lastimeramente.

Una bruja a unos pasos de ellos, contemplo toda la escena, dio un paso atrás aterrada, pudo incluso a su distancia escuchar el gruñido lastimero de Hermione, que aún permanecía en los brazos de su esposo. Con una valentía impropia de la bruja dio un paso hacia al frente y cubrió de nuevo la cabeza de Hermione protegiéndola de la lluvia. Y tomo el brazo libre de su esposo.

-¿Qué sucede Eleonor? – pregunto el mago algo impresionado por las acciones de su esposa, que rara vez se acercaba a la criatura por temor.

\- El dragón está molesto porque su pequeña hija está bajo la incesante llovizna. No es conveniente molestar a esa criatura. Vamos de prisa a las habitaciones.

…

Tom abrió sus ojos ante el torrente de agua que lo estaba golpeando, saltando de susto cuando escucho el rugido del dragón, trato desesperado de respirar, sentía que se estaba ahogando, desesperadamente toco todo su cuerpo y miro a sus alrededores, notando que aún seguía sentado en el barcón. Que su supuesta caída había sido solo una pesadilla. Suspiro aliviado cuando escucho algunos gritos, busco la procedencia de los mismos, y contempló perturbado como Hermione estaba huyendo de los brazos de Sr. Potter hacia el bosque prohibido.

Otro trueno resonó con fuerza, eran similares a los de aquel día, cuando el cielo se agrieto y el gran dragón se abrió paso entre la grieta. Tom se puso de pie, una enorme sonrisa se abrió paso en su inexpresable rostro y se giró, él también se uniría a la búsqueda de la pequeña y traviesa Hermione.

:::::::

Williams parecía enloquecido dando órdenes en todas direcciones. Dumbledore, había cambiado su túnica roja carmesí de seda por una más sencilla y de color verde fosforescente cubriéndose del espantoso clima con una capa pesada negra. Escuchaba atento las intrusiones del hombre, algunos alumnos de séptimo años se unirían a la búsqueda al igual que los profesores y el guarda bosques.

Henry Potter, también se había internado en bosque detrás de Hermione hacía más de una hora, Armando Dippet había enviado una carta al Ministerio de Magia, en contra la voluntad de Dumbledore, solicitando ayuda con algunos aurores. Después de todo un Potter también se había perdido aparentemente. La señora Eleonor Potter había llamado a su cuñado, el patriarca de la familia notificándole de la terrible noticia.

Algo terrible estaba ocurriendo. Charlus Potter se abrió paso con imponencia entre el grupo de personas, seguido de muy de cerca por siete aurores ataviados de capas pesadas para iniciar la búsqueda.

-¡¿Dumbledore que está ocurriendo?! – exigió Charlus deteniéndose frente al mago, dándole una mirada a su cuñada mortalmente pálida.

-No conozco los detalles y los motivos, solo un hecho terrible amigo mío, la señorita Hermione ha entrado en el bosque y me temo que su hermano ha ido en busca de ella. Ahora no sabemos dónde están y si están bien. – hablo el mago muy preocupado.

-¿Que estás diciendo profesor? – grito alarmada Eleonor. – Esa cosa se llevó a mi esposo, quizás algo horrible le ocurrió, ese dragón estaba rugiendo algo… ella puede hablar con esa criatura… ¿qué ocurre si le hacen daño a mi esposo? Tráigalo… mi señor Charlus, por favor trae a mi esposo. – suplico tomando con mano temblorosa la de su cuñado que la miro con pesar, asintiendo ante su petición.

Unos minutos más tarde un grito resonó sobre todo el campo. -¡Ya es hora… marchen todos! –ordeno Williams. - No olviden mantenerse unidos. –aconsejo.

Tom se mantuvo en silenció oculto bajo su capa, se había hecho pasar por un estudiante de séptimo año, esperanzado de que ningún profesor reparara en él. Se unió al grupo de Charlotte, la aprendiz de los cuidadores de dragón, quien vestía su tradición uniforme de cuero y una capa pesada color marrón, un auror llamado Cipriano, de cabello negro como las plumas de un cuervo y ojos verdes oscuros como el musgo viejo, alto y corpulento quien caminaba con pasos seguros y Charlus Potter, quien observaba todo a su alrededor con aburrimiento, como si quien estaba dentro aquel bosque luchando contra las adversidades no era su hermano o conocido alguno, la indiferencia le causo curiosidad a Tom.

Los grupos de cuatro comenzaron a marchar en diferentes direcciones, todos capaces y con vastos conocimientos en defensa, el bosque lucia aterrador. Y no era para menos, la lluvia no paraba al igual que los truenos que tenían un concierto terrorífico, la oscuridad comenzaba abrazar todo el lugar, al igual que la temperatura bajaba constátenme y la niebla comenzaba a cubrir sus pies. Uno que otro grito se escuchaba a los lejos, al igual que algunas luces brillantes se podían vislumbrar producto de los hechizos de defensa utilizados contra aquellas criatura que atacaban a los magos en un intento de proteger su territorio de caza.

Tom paso por un lugar donde había rastro de lucha, todos seguían al auror Cipriano, quien los guiaba como si conociera aquel terreno mejor que Tom, pero el muchacho no dijo nada, ni opino nada, era mejor mantener un perfil bajo en aquel momento, igual estaba un poco frustrado con Charlotte, que se mantenía muy cerca de él invadiendo su espacio, tratando de discutir cosas sin sentidos.

Charlus Potter, suspiró y se sentó en un tronco caído cubierto de una espesa capa de musgo, cruzo sus piernas y cerro sus ojos por unos minutos.

-¿Qué haces? Tenemos que continuar. –Hablo entre dientes Cipriano indignado por el comportamiento del mago. – Si no deseaba participar en la búsqueda se hubiera quedado en el castillo señor Potter. – escupió.

-Estamos dando vueltas en círculo. – respondió el mago. - es lamentable que usted amigo mío no tenga sentido de la orientación, está es la tercera vez que paso por este mismo lugar y la verdad es que no dispongo del tiempo necesario para gastarlo de esta forma infructífera. – abrió sus ojos avellana y continuo. - mi hermano no se encuentra en esta dirección. –aseguro. -Debemos marchar al Este. –termino poniéndose de pie, reajustando su capa y sacando de uno de sus bolsillo unos pequeños huesos blancos.

-¿Eso son huesos de dragón? - pregunto Charlotte dando un paso atrás. Era bien sabido que los magos oscuros utilizaban esos huesos para realizar magia oscura muy potente.

-¿Algún problema con ello señorita? –pregunto el mago mirándola a los ojos.

-No señor. – respondió con un hilo de voz, dando un paso atrás cubriéndose un poco detrás del cuerpo de Tom.

-Está prohibido usar los huesos de dragón como runas de búsqueda, es magia oscura señor Potter, estoy seguro que debe hacernos una visita por el departamento de Aurores o quizás nosotros debamos hacérsela a usted en su mansión. – hablo con fuerza el auror tratando de infundirle temor al patriarca de la familia Potter.

-Oh Cipriano, no seas idiota, soy un Potter. Cosas como estas no amerita una visita al cuartel y a mi hogar. Y estoy seguro que ninguno de ustedes hará comentario alguno de este método poco común de búsqueda. – sonrió mirando con ojos brillantes a Tom, que no dejaba de ver los cuatro huesos pequeños y blancos con ruñas negras talladas en ellos con codicia.

-No señor. – comento Tom con humildad bajando la cabeza.

-Bien, ahora ¿hacia dónde debemos ir? – pregunto lanzando los huesos hacia el cielo esperando su descenso con las manos abiertas.

 **Continuara…**

 **N/A:**

 **LO SIENTO… mi internet es horrible en estos días, es el motivo de mi atraso en las publicaciones, ya incluso he escrito tres capítulos más los cuales solo tendrán sus respectivas revisiones al momento de su publicación. Aprovecho el momento para agradecerles por sus comentarios a: herkyo, vaale lagos, DarkinocensDLT, Vanessa love me for ever y kronos Uchiha, he leído todos sus comentarios desde mi celular por cuanto no puedo utilizar el internet de mi PC. Realmente me disculpo por no responder cada uno de ellos, pero la situación ha escapado temporalmente de mis manos. Espero continuar leyendo sus comentarios y en cuanto el internet comience a funcionar bien, responderé a cada uno de ellos. Gracias por el continuo apoyo y sus comentarios. Besos.**


	11. Chapter 11 VERDAD A MEDIAS

**EL RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN**

 **CAPÍTULO X**

 **VERDAD A MEDIAS.**

Hermione camino en medio de la niebla, estaba algo asustada por no decir aterrada, ella había escuchado a Drago llamarla, era demándate, no toleraría ser desobedecido, porque él la escucho decir Harry.

Y ella había corrido sin dudar a su encuentro, pero la lluvia y la oscuridad en aquella travesía por aquel terreno inhóspito era toda una odisea. Ahora estaba allí, jadeante con el corazón acelerado a unos pasos de la gran boca de la bestia, que respiraba humo y escupía fuego.

Sus ojos se encontraron y él dragón se movió hasta el punto de quedar a solo unos centímetros de ella y la miro con su ojo derecho.

-¿Aún no recuerda ama Hermione? – preguntó abriendo un poco su enorme boca liberando un pequeño gruñido.

-¿Qué es lo que no recuerdo Drago…? – pregunto llevando sus manos a su corazón que latía con fuerza expectante.

-Tu pasado y el futuro no tan lejano. A tu amante… y el mago de ojos tormentosos. – susurro.

Los ojos de la pequeña se desenfocaron por unos segundos, su mente aún estaba ocupada por una pesada niebla.

-Eres una guerrera, no un ave indefensa que debe ser encerrada en ese castillo, tu propósito en este tiempo es salvar a este mundo del caos y asegurar el futuro para tus amados y toda criatura viviente con sangre mágica. Para cumplir con esa misión muchas vidas se sacrificaron al igual que muchos de mi especie, para romper la barrera del tiempo le ofrecimos al dios del tiempo la sangre de siete dráganos y las almas de aquellos que amabas como una ofrenda y pago por su generosidad. Debes rescribir el futuro con tu propia sangre y recuerda a quien le perteneces, incluso después de sacrificar tu humanidad no debes olvidar a quien le perteneces.

-Harry… -susurro atormentada, callando de pronto cuando un segundo nombre se abrió paso por su garganta sin control. - ¿Draco…?

-Oh si el gran mago Harry Potter… y el astuto Draco Malfoy... ellos dos te protegen con su magia, ¿puedes sentirla viviendo dentro de ti y dentro de mí? –pregunto

Hermione cerró sus ojos buscando esas dos magias que respiraban dentro de ella sin poder distinguirlas aún.

-¿Qué debo hacer Drago? –pregunto desesperada al no poder sentir ni ver esa magia a la que hacía referencia el dragón.

-No olvides a quien le perteneces y lo enseñado por la serpiente de cabellos de plata y ojos tormentosos.

-Pero no conozco más que mi nombre, porque fue así que me llamaste cuando abrí mis ojos en este mundo terrenal. – argumento perturbada por todo ese misterio que la envolvía y que ella misma no podía disipar.

-¿A quién le perteneces Hermione? – pregunto Drago con fuerza en la voz, alzando un poco su cabeza para ver a la bruja con un poco más de distancia.

-Harry. –susurro con llevándose las manos a corazón recordando al mago de hermosos ojos jades.

-¿Y cómo te he dicho que se llama? – pregunto una vez más con astucia. Contemplando a la bruja con fijeza.

-Harry Potter… - respondió ella de nuevo sin duda en su voz, pero confundida ante aquellas preguntas que no tenían un sentido lógico aparente para ella.

-He hay tu nombre… Hermione Potter. – susurro el dragón con una siniestra sonrisa que mostraba sus mortíferos colmillos amarillentos.

Hermione asintió absorbiendo su nombre completo, reconociéndolo como suyo.

-¿Por qué Harry no me recuerda? –pregunto con angustia y dolor. - Él no tiene los ojos como el bosque… - lloriqueó con ojos llenos de lágrimas dejando salir sus emociones.

-Ese mago no es tu Harry… - le regaño el dragón con un rugido indignado ante aquella aberración. Sin comprender como Hermione podía confundir al gran mago con ese mago sin potencia mágica.

-¡Imposible! puedo sentirlo. – protesto Hermione moviendo su cabeza con negación.

-Lo que sientes es un destello de la magia antigua similar a la del gran mago. Eso es a lo que te aferras, él no es quien crees que es. –argumento sin dejar cabida a un pero como protesta.

Hermione suspiro, no podía discutir esas cosas con el dragón, él no podía saber lo que ella sentía, así que no perdería su tiempo con eso, por ahora lo dejaría de lado y preguntaría por aquello que le causaba intriga y un nudo en la garganta.

-Drago… ¿quién es Draco…?- pregunto algo cohibida.

-Lo descubrirías pronto, cuando lo recuerdes a él, el velo oscuro que cubre tus ojos caerá y podrás contemplar el futuro con ojos claros y descubrirás tu misión.

La bruja suspiro y comenzó a repetir sin cesar aquel nombre.

-Draco… Draco… Draco… Draco…

-Decir su nombre de esa manera no te dará la respuesta cuando tu mente está bloqueada. El precio que debes pagar por tu osadía de cruzar las barreras del tiempo no son tus memorias. Es algo invaluable y un precio tan alto que solo una bruja con tu valor podía pagar. – suspiro con pesar y recordó el precio que Hermione había pagado. Solo el tiempo le diría de qué modo tubo que sacrificar al mago que la adoro incluso más que aquel que se había adueñado de ella.

Drago recordó con amargura que aún él no sabía cuál de los mago de aquel tiempo no tan lejano le causaba más terror, si el desquiciado Lord Voldemort, cuyas intensiones ahora no eran misterio alguno, oh el gran mago benévolo Harry Potter, cuando hacia aquellos sacrificios en nombre de la paz que eran incluso más perturbadores que los que hacia el mago tenebrosos en sus arranques de locura, también estaba Draco Malfoy, mago astuto y potente, tan malvado y benévolo que representaba un equilibrio entre los dos lados, cuya inclinación afortunadamente estaba hacia el gran mago aunque lo odiara, siempre y cuando esa chica frente a él estuviera a salvo, un mago de gran alcance que la adoraba incluso más que a su propio ser debía ser temido, y por ultimo estaba ella, con cara gentil y ojos piadosos… de inteligencia aguada… de presencia terrorífica y cuya pureza se había perdido en el antaño, ella le causaba aún mucho más terror que el mago Voldemort, y solo el en ese mundo conocía el alcance de esa bruja, la piedad y la maldad que podía ejercer. Incluso el mismo mago tenebroso no avanzaba cuando ella estaba de pie frente a él. La verdad de aquel asunto no era que ella recordara al gran mago Harry y donde se encontraba en ese momento. La verdadera primera misión de Hermione era recordar a Draco Malfoy y la promesa que habían hecho, con eso sus memorias volverían y ese mundo debía temer a las acciones de la vengativa bruja Hermione.

-Drago… ¿dónde está Harry? – pregunto una vez más Hermione sacando de sus calibraciones al dragón.

-Me temo que eso es algo que debe recordar por tu propia cuenta. Porque incluso yo desconozco el paradero del gran mago, mi señora. – respondió un minuto más tarde tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Draco? – pregunto con urgencia.

-Oh mi señora, yo solo soy su guardián, todas esas respuestas usted las conoce, solo debe despertar completamente. –susurro cansado, esa conversación se estaba extendiendo más de lo debido. Las penumbras habían cubierto el bosque.

-¡Pero estoy despierta! –Protesto Hermione inflando sus mejillas, enojada por la poca ayuda que le estaba brindado el dragón que solo sembrada más dudas en ella.

-Tan inteligente e ingenua mi niña. Tus ojos están abiertos y puedes contemplar este mundo sitiado, sin embargo tu mente está dormida, esperando un incentivo para despertar de ese sueño inducido por esta falsa paz que respiras, que solo es una ilusión creada por tu subconsciente para protegerte de los dolorosos recuerdos de tu vida anterior a este tiempo. – aclaro el Drago haciendo alusión de su capacidad de razonamiento y perspicacia.

\- Pero puedo recordar a Harry. Sus ojos… - susurro agobiada sin poder contener el llanto, porque ella simplemente estaba pérdida en aquel berenjenal, sin saber a dónde ir y con quien contar.

-Harry y tú se volvieron uno solo. – gruño el dragón recordando aquel detalle.

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto con un poco de esperanza.

-Otra cosa que debe averiguar, me temo.- resoplo.

-No eres de mucha ayuda. – gruño Hermione con amargura, mirando con frialdad al dragón a los ojos similares a los de ella.

-Oh sí que lo soy, la guiare por un buen camino… porque al contrario de usted mi señora, yo si recuerdo el mundo en caos que dejamos atrás y que se encuentra frente a nosotros. Solo tome decisiones con sabiduría sin dejarse dominar por las emociones, después de todo una criatura de su inteligencia solo puede tomar las mejores o peores decisiones que salven o condenen este mundo.

-¿Por qué has demandado mi presencia? –pregunto cansada, esperando que al menos pudiera darle una respuesta clara con relación a ello.

-Porque ya estas recuperada completamente y para advertirte que en quien debes confiar es el mago cuya magia resuena silenciosamente como una tormenta. Él está aquí, te está buscando en medio de las penumbras, los huesos de nuestros hermanos lo guían…

-¿Quién es él? – pregunto perturbada por aquella información.

-Lo sabrás cuando este frente a ti. – respondió con suave gruñido.

-¿Harry? – preguntó esperanzada, no sabía si podía resistir por mucho más tiempo lejos de él, era tan angustiante no estar junto a él.

-No… no es Harry, pero en su cuerpo ruge con fiereza su sangre indomable, debes proteger a ese mago y su descendencia. Hay otros dos magos que debes encontrar entre los muros de ese castillo antes de partir. – le aconsejo vagamente.

-¿Quiénes? – demando saber con firmeza por primera vez. Dejando ver un destello de la fiereza de aquella indomable bruja de antaño.

-Aun no comprendes que no te lo puedo decir todo, eres la bruja más inteligente que ha caminado por este mundo terrenal, no necesitas las respuestas de un dragón u otro ser. Tú potente bruja lo sabes todo y lo descubres todo, no existe misterio en este mundo oculto a tus ojos. – rio con fuerza mirándola a los ojos una vez más notando su pesar e irritación. Por lo menos eso no había cambiado en ella.

Aunque Drago la instaba a buscar su camino y sus propias respuestas, sentía cierto temor de que ella quemara ese mundo con su ansiedad de descubrir su verdadera identidad y el pasado.

Ella se parecía tanto al mago de ojos tormentosos, ese mago que dio más de lo que podía ofrecer y que hubiera devastado ese mundo y lo hubiera sumergido en el caos si ese hubiese sido el deseo de esa indomable bruja, que estaba bajo las alas de gran mago de ojos jade como el color del mortífero hechizo que robaba las vidas.

-Ama, deje que el flujo del tiempo se reajuste, permita que todas esas memorias regresen a usted y tenga cuidado de aquellos que codicien poder, usted debe dejar de contemplar este mundo con ingenuidad, ahora regrese al castillo y resguárdese del clima. - Pidió cerrando sus ojos dando por concluido aquel encuentro.

Hermione suspiro, ahora se sentía un poco diferente después de hablar con el dragón, giro sobre su eje para encontrarse de frente con Henry que estaba jardeando con las manos sobre sus rodillas, la observaba con preocupación cuando se percató de la gigantesca criatura que estaba detrás de ella aparentemente dormida, no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos abrieron con genuino terror, puesto que no sabía que ocurriría si dragón lo creía una amenaza.

….

N/A:

Hola…! ha pasado mucho tiempo, siento el retraso, pero aún sigo por aquí y espero sinceramente que el capítulo sea del agrado de todos, besos y muchas gracias a las siguientes personas por sus maravillosos comentarios; jokewhite2001, DarkinocensDLT, Guest, Elsy82, Alesari, Karen418, muchísimas gracias…


	12. Chapter 12 EN BUSCA DEL DESTINO…

_**EL RUGIDO DE UN DRAGÓN**_

 **Capítulo XI**

 **EN BUSCA DEL DESTINO…**

Charlus detuvo su travesía por el fangoso bosque prohibido cuando frente a su grupo de búsqueda estaba su hermano, llevado sobre su espalda a una jovencita que no tardo en deducir que era la chica dragón de las que todo hablaban.

Hermione detuvo el susurro de la canción que le había estado enseñando Henry después de recuperarse del susto de quedar frente al Drago, que lo ignoró completamente todo el tiempo que estuvo en su presencia.

-¿Hermano? - se cuestionó Henry al ver su hermano frente a él con sus finos zapatos completamente estropeados por el barro. Miro al grupo de mago que les seguir encontrándose con el rostro conocido de Cipriano un auror un tanto arrogante, una chica que recordaba ver entre los pasillos y a un estudiante, el mejor de su generación si mal no recordaba.

Hermione que reposaba su cabeza sobre la espalda de Henry, levanto un poco su cabeza sobre el hombro del mago y miro a Tom y sonrió ampliamente cuándo sus ojos hicieron contactos, y luego un destello mágico, algo brillante y un perfume a pino, a pasto recién cortado, menta… un perfume fresco, atrayente, intoxicarte… un perfume peligroso… sus ojos busco la fuente de aquella fragancia, y lo encontró sin dilatación alguna. El mundo se detuvo por un segundo, aquella presencia era aún más potente que la de Tom, ocultaba un ministerio.

¿Era aquel ser que la había instado Drago a buscar?

Con cuidado se alejó del cuerpo de Henry si sus ojos hicieron contactos por primera vez, no eran como el verde bosque, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, estaba doliendo su pecho, aún no encontraba a Harry, y estaba confundida, ¿quién era ese mago y por qué tenía esa esencia que la atraía…?

No era Harry, se repitió una y otra vez y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar… y un susurro se abrió paso por su garganta sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de aquel mago que apretaba sus puños con fuerza sin entender del todo el comportamiento de su hermano y la chica dragón.

-¿Quién eres…? – pregunto en un susurro quebradizo ignorando el resto de los presentes…

Cipriano abrió la boca para responder creyendo que la criatura increíblemente parecida a una humana corriente se dirigía a él. -Soy…

-Charlus Potter. – hablo con fuerza.

Hermione bajo de la espalda de Henry que estaba algo perturbado por el comportamiento repentino de Hermione.

-¿Ocurre algo malo pequeña? – preguntó ignorando el ceño fruncido de Cipriano que una vez más fue interrumpido por el menor de los Potter.

Hermione giro su rostro cuando se paró junto a Henry y negó con su cabeza aun con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Una sensación estaba inundando su cuerpo como un torrente, esa magia… esa magia pensaba una y otra vez… ella debía proteger ese mago…

-Muéstrame lo que contiene en sus manos mi señor. –Pidió con un tono respetuoso y demandante a la vez, dejando sorprendido a todos los presentes que la conocían y lo dificultoso que le era hablar correctamente. Y esa frase pronunciada por ella no contenía ninguna nota de duda, era perfecta…

El patriarca de los Potter miro a la chica… no había nada extraordinario en ella, su apariencia era igual a la de una adolescente, lo único diferente en ella era sus ojos… que resaltaban como los ojos de un felino en medio de aquella penumbra cuya niebla alrededor de ellos y la brisa húmeda le daban un toque fantástico. Aun así, el la complació y abrió sus manos dejando ver las runas talladas en cuatro pequeños huesecillos de dragón blancos y desgatados.,

Hermione sonrió con tristeza, no entendía de donde surgía ese sentimiento, dio un paso entre las hojas secas y húmedas que cubrían la tierra, sus pasos fueron lentos hasta quedar frente al mago y poso sus manos sobre las runas que le eran mostradas inclino su cabeza y llevo sus labios hasta la mano izquierda del mago y la tomo entre de las de ella y soplo sobre las runas las cuales brillaron con un torno carmesí.

Todos contemplaron aquel suceso con un silencio sepulcral, sin atreverse a respirar ruidosamente por el frio de aquel ambiente hostil. Tom por su parte estaba anonadado él sabía que ella había utilizado alguna magia sobre aquellos huesos en los cuales se encontraban talladas algunas runas que brillaron como si estuvieran siendo retalladas con lava ardiente.

Hermione logro que mago cerrara las manos alrededor de las runas, giro su mano y deposito un peso sobre la parte superior de la mano y mantuvo su cabeza inclinada en forma de respeto.

-He viajado desde muy lejos para encontrarte… -susurro con una voz suave y dulce… -eres el mago que me llevara hasta donde esta Harry. Cumpliré cualquier deseo que posea tu corazón si puedes… -Hermione de pronto guardo silencio cuando escucho las fuertes pisadas de algo que se acercaba veloz en medio del bosque, estaba muy lejos lo pudo notar al ver que los magos aún no se percataban de aquel hecho.

-Debemos volver al castillo. Por favor dense prisa… -hablo con autoridad, girándose sobre su propio eje y comenzar andar con la cabeza erguida espalda recta, con la apariencia de una guerrera. Alerta y poderosa…

Henry dio unos largos pasos hasta quedar unto a Hermione que parecía conocer aquel bosque como las líneas de sus manos.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? – pregunto, sabía que algo la había puesto en alerta.

-Algunas bestias se acercan con pasos veloces, no quiero que atrapen a joven Tom, la señorita Charlotte y al auror Cipriano y mucho menos a tu honorable hermano… -determino dejando a todos impactados una vez más.

-¿Cómo es que tú los conoces…? – pregunto perturbado.

-No estoy sorda, puede escuchar sus voces antes de encontrarse con nosotros… Henry…

Tras unos minutos de una camina presurosa entraron a la línea del bosque protegida por el escucho del colegio, pero aun así esas criaturas podían llegar hasta el borde del bosque estaba segura. No entendía porque, pero ella debía alejarse de ellos lo más pronto posible.

Y entonces salieron justo a unos metros de la cabaña del guardabosque y su corazón latió con fuerza y una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro y como una gacela corrió hacia ella…

Henry se quedó paralizado al igual que el resto de la escolta de la extraña y chiflada criatura.

Hermione escucho risas, eran niños los que estaban riendo en el interior de aquella cabaña, una risa gruesa como la de un adulto se unió a las de los niños, esa risas era la de Harry. Con prontitud se precipitó hacia la puerta saltando los escalones del pocho de dos en dos, y empujo estruendosamente la puerta e ingreso sin permiso alguno y recorrió el espacio de aquella vieja cabaña con un olor no muy agradable con excitación, buscando a los niños que había escuchado riendo…

-¡Harry!, -llamo con entusiasmo… - ¡Harry! - volvió a llamar buscando por doquier.

Henry entro detrás de ella y la abrazo fuertemente al ver como su excitación se volvía desesperación.

-¿Dónde está Harry...?- pregunto estremeciéndose si deshacer el agarre. - ¡Duele Harry! – grito llevándose las manos temblorosas a su rostro cubriendo sus ojos que se teñían de carmesí.

-Por favor Hermione cálmate, te ayudare a encontrar a Harry, lo prometo. – susurro Henry en su oído.

Tom contemplo todo en silencio desde el pórtico. Debía meditar todo lo ocurrido, se había mantenido pasivo toda aquella búsqueda, había presenciado su inusual comportamiento frente al mago Potter. Y había notado la sonrisa que la había dedicado cuando lo vio, por los momentos se conformaría con aquel gesto, no era suficiente para él, pero por los momentos era un gran avance para con aquella criatura que parecía ignorar a todos a su alrededor, y ella noto en primer lugar su presencia en aquel místico bosque. Eso era por el momento suficiente. Su existencia no era ajena a ella.

Cipriano elevo su varita y apunto hacia el cielo liberando chispas de color rojo como fuegos artificiales en medio de la oscuridad indicándole a los grupos de búsquedas que tenían a la prófuga en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

:…:::…:::…:

Dumbledore estaba algo pálido y ojeroso, había pescado un refriado por su incursión en el bosque, una vez más estaba en su oficina, con dos magos Potter y Hermione sentada entre ellos dos, muy tranquila, algo inquietante para el…

-¿Por qué huiste del señor Henry? – pregunto tras unos minutos de contemplarla en silencio.

Hermione que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos tratando de averiguar la mejor forma de recordar miro al mago y suspiro observando sus manos que reposaban sobre su regazo.

-Drago quería decirme algo. Demandó mi presencia. –concluyó desviando una vez más su mirada hacia el fénix que parecía complacido por la atención de la muchacha.

-Debió mencionárselo al señor Henry… le ha causado un susto a la señora Eleonor, y me temo que una preocupación colectiva… el ministerio en estos momentos se está cuestionando si la atención que le estamos prestando en estos momentos es suficiente, en virtud de la facilidad en la que se escapó poniendo su vida en peligro en un lugar como el bosque oscuro plagado de muchas criaturas que te harían daño confundiéndola con una intrusa…- le hizo ver con tranquilidad sin exteriorizar todo el malestar que le había causado toda aquella situación. – ¿Existe algo que desee compartir con nosotros señorita Hermione…? –pregunto finalmente dejando relucir su curiosidad.

Los ojos de Hermione volvieron hacia el mago…

-Me ha dicho mi nombre… - susurro algo preocupada por aquellos ojos que por un momento relucieron con codicia.

-Puede deciros cual es.

-Hermione…Hermione Potter… y Harry y yo somos uno solo… -dijo con ojos cristalinos, hablar de Harry evocaba mucha tristeza en ella, necesitaba encontrarlo o perdería la cordura.

Los dos hombres Potter sentados en aquella oficina se tensaron al escuchar su apellido ser susurrado por aquella chica dragón…

-Potter. – susurro Charlus mirando a la chica junto a él que estiro su mano hasta reposarla sobre la de él.

-Si… mi nombre es Potter porque Harry es Potter y nosotros dos somos uno solo… diferentes pero uno solo… estamos unidos, entrelazados para siempre… debo proteger a la familia de mi Harry… - susurro con un tono agónico.

-¿De dónde bienes Hermione…? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo…? – pregunto más extasiado Dumbledore aprovechando las pocas respuestas e información que podía darle en ese momento Hermione, que milagrosamente había recuperado algo de lucidez.

-No lo sé. – Susurró con voz quebrada, se encontraba desamparada en un mundo que no conocía… -Solo debo encontrar a Harry y recordar a Draco… - comento con un gemido lastimero.

-¡Draco…! ¿Quién es Draco…? Es uno de los dragones. –pidió saber con impaciencia Dumbledore.

Henry estaba a punto de intervenir al ver el rostro atormentado de Hermione por todas aquellas preguntas que ella se esforzaba en responder…

-A Draco no le agrada Albus Dumbledore. – respondió Hermione con voz helada, dejando a todos impresionando por la frialdad de su susurro y por primera vez miro al mago con ojos furiosos.

-Hermione. –susurro Dumbledore con voz trémula impresionando por aquella respuesta y el tono peligroso utilizado.

Charlus suspiro y cerró sus ojos, aquella chica dragón era un carrusel de sentimientos, no sabía si sufría de bipolaridad o era un ser vulnerable perdido que trataba de protegerse de todo a su alrededor.

-Dumbledore es mi amigo… no quiero que Dumbledore haga tantas preguntas. – susurro bajando su cabeza algo avergonzada por su comportamiento.

-Me disculpo si mis preguntas te han causado malestar… pero entiende mi curiosidad, solo quiero ayudarte a encontrar las respuesta que tan desesperadamente necesitas para asentar tus emociones…

-Drago me ha dicho que me quede al lado de Charlus Potter… iré a donde él vaya… estaré a su lado hasta encontrar a Harry…

Dumbledore apretó sus manos hasta hacer que sus puños fuertemente apretados perdieran todo color. Sus ojos se volvieron filosos, a él no le convenía que ella dejara el castillo, no aun que no comprendía cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones, no cuando ella estaba madurando tan rápido y podía ser influenciada de manera negativa por la sociedad, y la sociedad donde Charlus Potter se desenvolvía era corrupta y llena de prejuicios… no… el definitivamente debía evitar que ella dejara el castillo.

-No creo que sea conveniente en estos momentos Hermione querida, aun me temo que no estás preparada para afrontar el mundo que esta fuera de los terrenos del castillo. Es un mundo cruel y lleno de maldad.- argumento con determinación.

-En este castillo también existe la maldad. – Respondió Hermione con una seguridad que los sorprendió a todos… - el castillo desbordad oscuridad y muchos de los que hacen vida dentro de él pertenecen a una oscuridad aun peor a la que desborda este castillo. – argumento volviendo hacer uso de esa tenacidad que desconcertó por un momento a los magos que quedaron perplejo ante aquella observación algo perturbadora. – este castillo fue construido con magia oscura, que alimenta mi magia. – concluyo poniéndose de pie… - Mi nacimiento se dio algunos días atrás… ¿pero creen que soy tan solo un pequeño pájaro que pueden capturan en este castillo…? necesito estirar mis alas y vivir en este mundo para descubrir la verdad que se oculta detrás de un velo… necesito descubrir el motivo de mi renacimiento en este mundo y de donde provengo, mi origen no lo podre descubrir en este lugar… porque en este lugar no está Harry, Harry no vendrá a este lugar… porque este castillo le causa dolor a Harry… Harry deseaba la libertad… y yo debo despertar - susurro llevando sus manos a su corazón recordando la esencia de Harry por primera vez y comprendiendo sus sentimientos aun cuando no lograba recordarlo.

Charlus superó ruidosamente y se puso de pie.

-Muy bien, es hora de marcharme, tengo asuntos que atender aun. –miro a todos los presentes. –Henry empaca tus cosas volverás a tus actividades, ya no será necesaria tu ayuda en este castillo…-

El moreno se puso de pie en cuanto su hermano le dio la orden. Asintió con su cabeza y miro al profesor.

-Me temo que debo marcharme, Hermione, profesor Dumbledore. – se despidió con propiedad retirándose sin desafiar la orden de su hermano.

Dumbledore miro al mago con pena. Estaba algo aturdido aun, aunque él podía con algo de astucia conservar a Hermione, pero no era el momento, debía darle una falsa libertad… no quería que la chica lo despreciará… no cuando aún podía tener su confianza. Quizás en el futuro podría influenciar en ella…

-Hermione agradécele al profesor Dumbledore por sus atenciones… no marcharemos… estaré esperándote en el pasillo. Hermione asintió y miro al profesor en silencio.

-Drago me ha dicho algunas cosas… - susurro después de unos minutos. –Me dijo que debo esperar que el tiempo se reajuste para poder tomar las decisiones correctas que podrían salvar a este mundo o las incorrectas que podrían destruirlo… pero para ello debo salir de este colegio y descubrir cuál es la misión que me han dado y por las cuales se ha pagado un precio inmensurable por abrir las puertas del tiempo custodiadas por el dios del tiempo Crono… la vida de dragones y las almas de mis seres queridos fueron ofrecidas como pago… un pago que solo yo podía realizar… no le preocupa que clase de criatura soy para hacer tal sacrificio o que angustia tan grande tenía que sentir para hacer tal sacrilegio. –susurro mostrando una sabiduría que volvió a dejar sorprendido a Dumbledore que comenzaba a cuestiónense una vez más si verdaderamente ella había nacido hacia unas semanas atrás o quizás ella solo estaba encapsulada en aquella esfera de carne y sangre para poder soportar el viaje entre las barreras del tiempo en el vientre de un dragón… tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

-Debo marcharme… espero regresar pronto a este lugar nostálgico… sé que Harry y yo recorrimos este castillo… sé que vi a Harry sufrir en este lugar, debo irme y calmar mi alma… - sonrió con amargura…

Hermione camino hacia la puerta cuando la Dumbledore hablo de nuevo…

-Espero que puedas encontrar tu camino señorita Hermione y recuerda que en mi encontraras un amigo. No dudes en venir en mi ayuda cuando lo necesites. Y una cosa más… cuando te sientas preparada quiero que me cuentes aquello que guarda recelosamente en tu corazón… para poder disipar un poco el dolor que nubla como una espesa bruma el resplandor de tus ojos.

-Hasta luego profesor Dumbledore, espero encontrar un amigo y un aliado cuando regrese. –susurro cerrando la puerta detrás de ella después de decir aquellas palabras. – Espero que no sea mi enemigo… porque me temo que no soy una criatura piadosa… - susurro para sí misma perdiéndose en el oscuro pasillo que la llevaba al encuentro de los magos Potter…

Continuara…

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Hola…. Si lo sé, quieren matarme… he tardado una eternidad, después de un mes enciendo por primera vez mi pc… y lo primero que hago es escribir… espero que todos disfrutaran de este capítulo, lamento lo corto… pero comenzare inmediatamente a escribir el siguiente. Le agradezco a las siguientes personas por sus mensajes… me dieron ánimos para continuar…**_

 _ **Kari Asahina**_

 _ **Marycielo Felton**_

 _ **Mia Flores**_

 _ **Pau**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos, por ser pacientes y amar esta historia… espero leer sus comentarios, la verdad ustedes son el motivo por el cual continuo escribiendo.**_


	13. Chapter 13 La Mansión y Pandora Potter

**EL RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN.**

 **Con cariño para Valeria Rojas…**

 **Capítulo XII**

 **La mansión y Pandora Black Potter.**

Pandora le ofreció una taza de té a una nerviosa Elionor que parecía fuera de sí, después de todos los acontecimientos del día, la pobre mujer estaba por darle un ataque de ansiedad. Si ella seguía en ese estado tendría que llamar a un sanador.

La chimenea del gran salón se ilumino atrayendo la atención de las brujas, y de ella salió tras una llamarada de fuego verde su cuñado Henry, tirando de un baúl. El mago salió de ella presurosamente y la saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de dirigirse hacia a su esposa que no tenía ni fuerzas para ponerse de pie y recibir a su esposo.

La chimenea se volvió a iluminar para darle paso a Charlus y una chica que se aferraba fuertemente a él con los ojos cerrados.

Pandora, se quedó mirándoles con curiosidad… y porque no, algo celosa por la situación, después de todo su esposo era un famoso mago, con mucho dinero y guapo.

-¿Quién es la chica cariño? – pregunto la bruja deteniéndose frete a su esposo mirándolo sin reflejar sus burbujeantes celos.

-Su nombre es Hermione y vivirá con nosotros, deberás ayudarme con su educación… - dijo atrayendo a Hermione a su lado para que su esposa pudiera divisarla mejor.

-¿Por qué debería de hacer tal cosa…? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño, hasta donde ella sabía la chica podía ser la amante de su esposo o peor la hija que ella no había podido darle. La sola idea basto para sacar lo mejor de ella como una descendiente de la honorable casa de los Black.

-Porque así lo he decidido y lo creo necesario. Después de todo ella es una Potter. –termino sin dejarle aberturas a los momentos a su esposa para que continuara discutiendo.

-Bien, si esas son tus ordenes querido. – susurro entre los dientes mirando a Hermione como si tratara de una peste. Entonces la palidez cubrió su rostro cuando hizo contacto con aquellos ojos inhumanos. Su rostro se giró lentamente hacia su cuñado quien se encontraba tratando de calmar los nervios de su esposa. Y lo comprendió todo, sin embargo no se disculpó por su actitud, después de todo ella estaba en todo el derecho de sentirse celosa cuando su esposo se presentaba con una chicha hermosa en su casa sin explicarle el motivo de su presencia y el por qué debía brindarle un lugar en su casa y darle hospitalidad.

-Hermione, ella es mi esposa… su nombre es Pandora, deberás aprender de ella si quieres integrarte a la sociedad de los magos. Veras que la educación de mi esposa es excepcional. –presento a su esposa sin dejar de pronunciar cada palabra con orgullo.

-Es un placer. – susurro Hermione detallando cada aspecto de aquella mujer y sobre todo descubriendo algunos destellos azules en aquella abundante cabellera de un color negro profundo como el carbón de la madera que quedaba siempre en la chimenea después de un cálido fuego. – Es usted muy bonita. – susurro algo avergonzada.

-Oh querida el placer es mío, jamás pensé que conocería en persona a tan magnifica criatura, debo conferzarle que sentí un poco de envidia de mi cuñado y su esposa cuando me dijeron que la habían conocido. Oh ya veré la cara de esas insufribles brujas cuando se enteren quien se hospeda en mi casa, estarán locas por hacer sus fiestas del té en mi mansión… -rio saboreando aquella victoria...

-Eso tendrá que esperar, nadie debe saber dónde se encuentra ella, aunque abran rumores que indiquen que ella está habitando en nuestro hogar, ninguno de ustedes deberá confirmar ese rumor.

-Oh querido eso es mucho mejor… ya me imaginó cuantas invitaciones estarán llegando esta semana por correo. – susurro la mujer viviendo en su mundo de vestidos vaporosos y chismes jugosos…

-Tengo hambre… -susurro Hermione estrujándose sus ojos cansados.

Henry quien se acercaba escucho el susurro de su pequeña. Le sonrió y le ofreció su mano quien Hermione no dudo en tomar dando un salto ágil como una gacela hasta quedar abrazada a su cintura. Logrando que Pandora diera un grito sorpresivo de tal falta de decoro y Leonor suspirara ya acostumbrada a ser desplazada por la chica dragón. Lo único bueno de toda aquella situación era que ella estaba segura que no había otro sentimiento que el fraternal entre ellos dos. Sino estaría escupiendo babosas su simpático esposo.

-¿Comeré pastel de chocolate? – pregunto Hermione, manteniendo la sonrisa pacifica de una inocente niña.

-Ese será el postre.- hablo tranquilamente el mago tirando con suavidad de la chica hacia el comedor.

Charlus contemplo todo aquello en silencio, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y saco de ellos su varita que se estremecía entre sus dedos atraída por una potente magia y en la otra mantenía las runas que despedían una energía pujante. Miro la espalda de la criatura perderse en el umbral junto a su hermano y su cuñada.

-Querido… – llamo Pandora despertando de sus ilusiones, mirando a su esposo con una seriedad que denotaba lo preocupada que estaba por motivo de aquella extraña huésped.

-Solo será por un tiempo, debemos descubrir quién es y cuáles son sus intenciones… algo como ella no es algo para tomarse a la ligera… y me temo que no sabemos si es una aliada o si su presencia traerá el caos…

-Esto me asusta Charlus Potter… ¿por qué precisamente tienes que ser tu quien debe cuidar de ella?- pregunto acercándose y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-No soy solo yo dora… somos todos en esta mansión… ella al igual que tu querida, es parte de esta familia… - concluyó, correspondiendo al gesto de su esposa.

-¿Espera que quieres decir con eso?-

-Su nombre es Hermione Potter… y está relacionada con alguien llamado Harry…

Pandora miró con sorpresa a su esposo, ninguno de esos nombres aparecía en árbol familiar de su nueva familia ni de las que ella conocía y estaba relacionada.

-¿Crees que ella sea de este mundo?

-El mundo ya no es el que conocemos querida. –susurro con cansancio el hombro guardando los objetos mágicos nuevamente en el bolsillo de su capa. –vamos al comedor, también tengo algo de hambre. – susurro cerrando sus ojos preparándose para el caos que se volvería su días tranquilos con aquella criatura que aseguraba llamarse Hermione Potter.

Hermione estaba hablando animadamente con un elfo cuando pandora y Charlus Potter entraron en el comedor de la mansión. Ambos se quedaron parados en el umbral de comedor impresionados con lo que estaban viendo, eso era algo inaudito para un mago con las enseñanzas que ellos habían revivido, un elfo nunca debía sentarse en la mesa de un mago y sin embargo allí frente a ellos estaba la chica dragón dándole un poco de su carne rostizada con patatas al viejo elfo Tontin que los miraba con angustia.

El rostro de Pandora enrojeció por la furia, ante tal aberración. Ella quien había sido educada como una Black no podía tolerar aquella escena, y vaya que había tolerado muchas escenas con aquella inusual familia que le toco al casarse con el excéntrico Charlus Potter.

Hermione quien se había percatado del extraño y hostil ambiente gruño en amenaza mirando a los recién llegados. Pero antes le dirigió unas palabras en idioma efilco al angustiado elfo quien tomo los alimentos que se ofrecían con un profundo agradecimiento conmovido por aquella niña.

-Tu mocosa malcriada, ¿cómo te atreves a sentar a una despreciable criatura en la mesa de un mago? – rugió pandora soltando el brazo de su esposo adentrándose en aquella sala mirando a su cuñado con ira tan bien.

-Y tú como osas hablarme en ese tono bruja. – gruño mostrando sus colmillos con amenaza dejando a Henry quien era que mayor tiempo había convivido con ella anonadado por aquella respuesta fiera de la pequeña chica dragón.

Pandora que por un momento quedo contrariada al verse amedrantada por la muchacha recuperó el control sobre sí misma y refuto con molestia.

-Ahora vivirás en esta mansión, tendrás que apegarte a las costumbres de los magos, y en la mesa de un mago un elfo no se sienta, ellos son no más que esclavos… sucias y rastreras criaturas.

-¿Esas son las enseñanza de tu pueblo?- pregunto Hermione poniéndose de pie con un plato lleno de carnes y verduras y tomando también una copa con agua sin dejar de ver a los ojos a la bruja.

-¡Así es! – respondió con orgullo.

-Qué vergüenza… esas no son las creencias de un Potter que valora toda criatura viviente. Almeno que ustedes aun no despierten del engaño en el que viven… yo no despreciaría a un elfo solo por su aspecto y mucho menos lo denigraría a ser un esclavo, porque yo no noto la diferencia entre él y ustedes… yo confiaría más en su lealtad en la que ustedes me puedan ofrecer… - hablo fluidamente mirando a la bruja a los ojos, reprendiéndola como a una mujer ignorante y poca culta.

-Eso solo lo puede decir una criatura que no sea humana. – hablo después de recuperarse Pandora.

-Eso lo tendría que decir una criatura que se considere humana…- refuto con el mismo tono de voz aprensivo. - y dígame honorable señora ¿es usted humana? – pregunto con burla alejándose del comedor dejándolos todos impresionados. ¿Acaso no se suponía que ella no sabía nada de la vida y que debían enseñarle incluso a diferenciar entre la luz y la oscuridad?, ¿entre la verdad y el engaño? ¿Acaso ella los estaba reprendiendo por sus creencias llamándoles cerrados de mente?

-¡Todo esto es tú culpa Charlus! – grito pandora airada y porque no, se sentía humillada sin saber porque.

-¿Mi culpa? –cuestiono sin comprender la acusación de su esposa que se alejó con malos humos hacia su habitación.

-Iré hablar con ella. –susurro Elionor tratando de escapar de ese habiente tenso en el cual había quedado envuelta y aludida sin haber abierto la boca por un instante.

-¿A dónde se fue? – pregunto Charlus viendo la paz de su hogar huir por la ventana con todo y maletas.

-Debe estar en las cocinas con los elfos, veras ella no distingue entre razas y creencias… para Hermione todos somos iguales… espero que no se le ocurra decirle a Pandora que los magos y brujas son iguales también a los muggle… Y si lo hace quiera estar presente.- sonrió Henry poniéndose pie.

-¿Hacia dónde vas? – pregunto algo cansado.

-Bueno yo tengo hambre, iré a las concinas a comer junto a Hermione, ella es muy divertida cuando no está a la defensiva e invadiendo mi privacidad.

.:.:.:.:.:.:

Durante la semana siguiente Hermione y Pandora se ignoraban olímpicamente, Hermione siempre procuraba estar junto a Charlus y Henry aprendiendo todo lo que ellos hacían, y porque no, ella les estaba enseñando también algo llamado valores…

La convivencia en la mansión no era nada acogedora y calidad como Hermione esperaba de una familia, el trato era cordial entre ellos, pero no cariñoso y afectivo como había leído en un libro. Estaba algo agotada entre aquella lucha que mantenía con la señora de la mansión como siembre se lo hacía ver Pandora.

Por su parte Elionor prefería estar fuera del radar de esa guerra fría que se mantenía entre las otras dos femeninas, no disfrutaba de las tardes tomando el té con Pandora quien solo se quejaba del tiempo que su esposo le dedicaba a la chica dragón y sin persuadirla de cambian esas espantosas costumbres como sentarse en las cocinas con los elfos o correr en los jardines persiguiendo conejos y los apestosos nomos. Uno de sus rosales había quedado destruido hacía ya dos días, y su esposo había tenido que emplear su magia para reparar una parte de él, aunque no se le daba bien el hechizo, sus rosas rojas quedaron un poco purpura. Era frustrante, ni siquiera salir de compras con sus primas la ayudaban a disipar un poco el mal humor. Y pensar que todo aquello era el principio…

….

 **N/A: Hola muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, espero no haber tardado tanto. El siguiente capítulo yo está terminado, espero poder publicarlo pronto.**

 **VALERIA ROJAS:** _ **muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, me alegra saber que amas tanto esta historia que no te importa el tiempo que tardo en publicar, debo reconocer que en ocasiones no es poco el tiempo, pero agradezco tu fidelidad, ese es el motivo por el cual he escrito este capítulo para ti, oh y puede preguntar lo que quieras te responderé**_ _ **lo mejor que pueda, muchas gracias, estoy feliz de contar con tu apoyo… besos…**_


	14. Chapter 14 Noche de Pesadillas

**El rugido del Dragón.**

 **Capitulo XII**

 **Noche de Pesadillas.**

Estaba lloviendo, truenos resonaban por doquier, hacía mucho frio, podía escuchar su propia respiración acelerada, estaba en medio de un bosque y no podía ver nada a su alrededor, alguien tiraba de su mano con fuerza, obligándola a continuar aun cuando su cuerpo dolía, cuando unas de sus piernas punzaba de dolor, esa mano que la sostenía con fuerza tiro una vez con mayor fuerza… escucho alguien que la alentaba a continuar, era otra persona que corría junto a ellos… estaban huyendo… ¿pero de que…?

Y de pronto de la nada aparecieron unas siluetas todas camuflajeadas por la oscuridad, pero pudo vislumbrar algo blanco en ellas, sus rostros… eran horribles, cráneos humanoides… con ansiedad de sangre… ellos los estaban casando y querían matarlos como animales… y de pronto hechizos de un color verde fantasmagórico alumbraron el bosque y una risa maniaca se dejó escuchar, y ella grito con fuerzas porque alguien había caído frente a ella. Alguien la había protegido…

Un grito de terror recorrió cada rincón de la magnífica mansión Potter, despertando a cada criatura dentro y fuera de la mansión que estaban en el radio auditivo de aquel espantoso grito que estremeció de miedo a quienes fueron capaces de escucharlo bajo aquella espantosa tormenta.

Hermione bajo de la cama de un salto y miraba a su alrededor, sin saber dónde estaba, busco algo con que defenderse sin encontrar algo realmente útil, escucho pasos acelerados, sintió que la estaban persiguiendo, miro hacia la ventana y tomo una silla que estaba frente a una peinadora y la lanzó con todas sus fuerza presa del pánico contra la ventana rompiendo el cristal, fue en ese preciso momento que alguien abrió la puerta con una varita en mano y un ligero lumus que se intensifico alumbrando los ojos aterrados de Hermione, quien se paró sobre el marco de la ventana cortando sus pies y manos. Saltó hacia la negrura de la noche, huyendo desesperadamente, aterrada por los acontecimientos vividos en esa pesadilla de la cual no sabía aún que había despertado.

Durante unas horas corrió sin importar el daño que se había hecho en los pies y manos, encontró un árbol hueco y se ocultó entre sus raíces, alerta como un animal, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de un peligro, gruñendo ante el mínimo sonido que ponía en alerta sus sentidos.

El sol ya estaba elevándose en los cielos, la lluvia había cesado en el amanecer, un par de horas más tarde, casi en horas de mediodía fue cuando Charlus utilizando las runas una vez más, encontró a Hermione entre las raíces de un árbol, estaba dormida, pero se notaba que estaba muy lastimada, algunas ramas estaban enredadas en su cabello y su fina bata estaba hecha girones. No entendía lo que había ocurrido, pero lo que hubiera provocando en ella esa reacción era algo en tener en cuenta para futuros ataques de terror nocturno.

Porque estaba seguro que lo que vislumbro cuando la luz de su varita ilumino su rostro había sido el más puro terror. Se inclinó ante ella con cuidado, y miro sus manos, sus uñas estaban sangrando, se notaban que había luchado contra su terror arañando las raíces que la ocultaban, su sueño aun en el día no era tranquilo. Con pasos cuidadosos para no volverla asustar. Con cariño descubrió su rostro lleno de lodo. Estaba hecha un completo desastre. Con una gentileza la cual incluso era desconocida para él, la extrajo de las raíces, ella estaba algo caliente, estaba hibierno sería el mejor termino.

Y con pasos presurosos se dirigió a la mansión, estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la misma, y le gustaría decir que ella era liviana como una pluma, pero el hecho era que pesaba como una tonelada después de unos minutos, y la temperatura de ella estaba enrojeciendo su piel en donde hacían contactos.

Charlus se consideraba un hombre fuerte, no era tan atlético, pero se había estado cuidado después de todo era un hombre activo, trabajador. Mas sin embargo en ese momento parecía que su días llenos de actividad, el cuidado que tenia de caminar una hora al día, no le estaba funcionando como creía, aunque sus piernas y brazos estaban aún bien formados no parecían ser los suficientemente fuertes para llevar en brazos a una doncella en apuros. No había pasado más de media hora y ya había tenido que detenerse en dos oportunidades a descansar, su respiración era agita y una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente a pesar de que el clima era fresco, a esas alturas ya quería despertarla. Para que ella se trasladara por su propio pie. esa al principio era la primera opción aplicar la magia en ella, hacerla más liviana o quizás hacerla levitar, pero luego de un minuto lo descarto al recordar el terror de ella cuando vio su varita, quizás si aplicaba la magia ella reaccionaria de una forma negativa, y nunca se sabe cómo actuara una criatura mágica sometida al miedo irracional.

Con paso lentos, tomo un atajo, era un terreno más inhóspito, aun así se ahorraría media hora de camino por el sendero un poco menos escombroso por el cual caminaba. El cantar de los pájaros era un poco fastidioso, al parecer a todos les había dado por cantar en ese momento, en otra oportunidad quizás los hubiera disfrutado, pero no ese momento cuando lo único que quería hacer era llegar a la mansión.

Charlus continuo meditando, pensó en su escoba, quizás sería buena para llevarlos más de prisa, la tuvo que descartar al recordar el peso muerto de Hermione, existiría más peligro si Hermione se despertaba en medio del vuelo. También recordó a sus elfos, quizás una aparición, sería algo sumamente más rápido, no tan agitada como la que tendría que hacer el aplicando su magia. Era incluso menos ajetreada, pero también la descarto, no quería hacer magia alrededor de Hermione hasta que ella despertara, por los menos su sueño ahora era pacífico. Tras una hora interminable caminando por aquel sendero solitario donde solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada del mago por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y el canto de las aves pudo ver a la distancia la mansión, pronto estaría en sus jardines y su hermano podría ayudarlo con Hermione.

Pero Charlus Potter no tenía tanta suelte, Henry no apareció por ningún lugar, de hecho el mago se encontraba también buscando al chica dragón en otra dirección, Pandora y Elionor fueron quienes le recibieron en el jardín, ambas pulcramente vestidas y con una mirada de preocupación al notar las condiciones de Hermione.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –pregunto Elionor inspeccionando con ojos de halcón cada mínimo rasguño de la piel de Hermione.

-Ahora tiene un sueño pacífico. Será mejor que la deje en su habitación, la condenada no es nada liviana. –susurro dando un paso titánico, la verdad solo su determinación los había llevado hasta su hogar porque sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado mucho tiempo atrás.

-Adelante cariño, te ayudare a ponerla cómoda. –hablo rápidamente Pandora caminado junto a su esposo.

-Rex- susurró Elionor el nombre de un elfo que se apareció frente a ella, manteniendo una profunda reverencia.

-Si ama. – susurro el elfo sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza.

-Ir en busca de mi esposo, e infórmale que la pequeña bestia ya está en la casa. Apresúrate. –ordeno regresando a la mansión. –esto y se está haciendo una costumbre, siempre huyendo sin importarle las consecuencias y las angustias que puede causar. – susurro entre dientes la bruja con grandes ojeras adornando su rostro, después de su abrupto despertar a causa de los gritos espantosos de Hermione no había vuelto a dormir en toda la noche.

Hermione despertó en horas de la tarde, a causa del hambre y la sed. Aún continuaba sucia y con el camisón hecho girones, sus heridas habían desaparecido totalmente sin dejar huella alguna.

Charlus estaba en su lavatorio, revisando una posición burbujeante, estaba atento a cualquier cambio de la misma, era algo arriesgado lo que estaba haciendo, había que tenido que realizar una serie de hechizos para evitar que la mansión sufriera algún daño si la poción explotaba.

El suave toque de la puerta lo alerto, desvió la mirada del cardero burbujeante y susurro un suave adelante, sin dejar de realizar su trabajo.

Hermione empujo la puerta con cuidado, su piel y cabello lucían impecables, bestia una túnica simple color rosa pálido, su cabello caía sobre su hombro derecho en una trenza de un tejido intrincado, se notaba un poco nerviosa, según pudo apreciar el mago.

-¿Ocurre algo pequeña? – preguntó con tono amable el mago agregando un poco de sangre a la poción.

-Hermione quiere disculparse. – susurro con voz baja y apenada.

-No tiene que preocuparse por el pasado, aunque me gustaría saber la causa de su huida. – indago con curiosidad mirándola por un segundo.

-Tenía un sueño. Es difícil recordar. – comento cohibida aun si atreverse acercar. Se sentía realmente avergonzada por todas las molestias causadas.

-Tenías miedo. – aseguro el mago releyendo las notas dejadas en un pergamino, así mismo espero con calma que Hermione se abriera un poco.

-Sí, alguien me seguía… y alguien murió protegiéndome… -susurro bajito tratando de no hablar de eso, no quería recordar la angustia vivida.

El mago lo noto y decidió no presionarla por los momentos, con la información ofrecía, sabía que tenía que tener más cuidado.

-La ventana yo…

-No se preocupe. –susurro el mago moviendo de nuevo la poción con cuidado y haciendo unas anotaciones sobre un pergamino.

Hermione siguió cada uno de sus movimientos atenta, estaba fascinada por lo que el mago estaba haciendo meticulosamente. – ¿qué es? - pregunto sin poder controlar su creciente curiosidad sin atreverse acercarse.

-Estoy tratando de hacer el antídoto para el veneno de una serpiente. –explico frunciendo el ceño al notar algo que no iba del todo bien con la poción que se tornaba lodosa y espesa.

Hermione asintió fascinada por la dedicación de aquel hombre.

-Existen muchas serpientes, ¿es para todas?- pregunto ingenuamente.

-No, solo para una en específico, -sonrió releyendo sus notas, buscando la falla en uno de sus ingredientes o en el tiempo de aplicación de los mismos.

-¡Es usted impresionante! – susurro alegremente mirando todo a su alrededor, absorbiendo todo el conocimiento que el lugar podría ofrecerle y degustando los olores de las pociones ya realizadas, con cuidado de no tropezar algo se desplazó hacia un estante y miro cientos de frasquitos cilíndricos llenos de líquidos de diferentes colores.

-¿Por qué hacer tantas? – indago la muchacha fijando sus ojos en tres frasquitos en específico.

-Porque muchas de ellas son medicinas, sirven para sanar las dolencias y males que nos aquejen, también pueden salvar vidas si se aplican en el momento apropiado y destruirlas con la misma facilidad, pueden algunas ser letales, depende de sus ingredientes y los motivos para la cuales pueden ser creadas. – expuso sin dejar de realizar su trabajo, aun así manteniéndose atento a pequeña muchacha.

-¿Veneno? – pregunto indecisa.

-Sí, puede ser veneno en algunos cosos. –hablo con tranquilidad el mago continuando con su labor.

-¿Por qué tu pueblo busca destruirse entre sí? ¿Por qué no protegerse y luchar por el bienestar común y colectivo?, serian una gran potencia, con un poder que podría estremecer a la más terrorífica de las criaturas… sin embargo luchan entre sí en busca de la supremacía. Es una lástima.

Charlus se quedó perplejo y levantó su cabeza de su poción por segunda vez desde que Hermione entro en su recinto, ese era uno de esos momentos en los que ella hablaba con una sabiduría tal que no se comparaba con esas palabras llenas de dudas y escaso vocabulario del cual en ocasiones hacía gala. Ella parecía tener dos personalidades pujando dentro de su pequeño cuerpo.

Hermione levanto la mano y tomo uno de los frasquitos y contemplo su contenido purpura.

-Un pueblo capaz de hacer tantas maravillas, podría hacer de este mundo un paraíso. Pero solo es una utopía. -Concluyó mostrándole el frasco que contenía en sus manos al mago. – reconozco esta. Es letal, puede enfrascar la fama… y posee unas gotas de la sangre de mi pueblo.

Charlus suspiro y regreso la mirada a la posición. Noto que ya no tenía remedio, era un completo desastre, tendría que comenzar de nuevo. apago el fuego y vacío el cardero con un movimiento fluido de su varita que Hermione siguió sin distracción alguna.

-Hermione ven. –solicito sentándose frente a la chimenea que comenzó a mostrar un fuego etéreo cuando el mago tomo asiento frente a ella.

Hermione acepto la invitación y se sentó unto al mago que guardo silencio por un minuto.

-En ocasiones me haces pensar que no estás aquí para aprender de nosotros si no para enseñarnos a contemplar el mundo de una forma distinta, quizás aún no estemos preparados para el nivel de complejidad con la que vez el mundo, quizás estamos cerrados en nuestras viejas costumbres y tradiciones que no somos capaces de maravíllanos con la misma facilidad que la haría un niño. –suspiro sin dejar de contemplar las llamas. – Te mostrare mi mundo, te ensañaré lo poco que se de él. Y quizás en el camino tú me enseñes a contemplarlo como tú lo vez con tus ingenuos ojos.

-Yo no puedo ver aun este mundo, -susurro Hermione acercándose al mago y recostando su cabeza de su hombre, le gustaba el arrullo de su magia cuando estaban cerca, era como ser abraza por Harry.

Charlus guardo silencio en la espera de las siguientes palabras de la chica.

-Drago me ha dicho que yo aún no despierto por completo, que estoy sumergida en una especie de sueño que me produce la paz de este tiempo.- comento en susurro ligero mirando como las llamas de la chimenea tomaban la forma de un dragón y una niña sobre su lomo volando sobre los troncos de madera ardientes.

El mago contemplo aquella acción, era algo hermoso de ver, sin embargo no existía el asombro en ver aquella maravilla. Sus ojos acostumbrados a la magia y las cosas maravillosas que podían hacer las mismas, habían perdido la capacidad de asombro. Era una lástima sin duda alguna.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó con la tranquilidad ofrecida del momento.

-Aún no lo sé. –Susurro de regreso.- solo despertaré cuando recuerde al mago de ojos tomentoso que lleva por nombre Draco.

-Pensé que el objeto de su búsqueda era Harry. – dijo algo confundido.

-¡Oh! Harry es lo único real en mi mundo, pero debo recordar a Draco para poder despertar. Es el mensaje que Drago me dio. Y él es un dragón poco condescendiente a la hora de emitir un mensaje. No le gusta dar detalles.- recordó un poco frustrada resoplando.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar con los elfos en su idioma y con los dragones? - Hermione se encogió de los hombros ante aquella pregunta.

-No lo sé, las palabras fluyen con naturalidad por mi boca, también puedo comprender tu idioma y producir palabras, en ocasiones cuando estoy muy nerviosa no puedo hablar con la misma fluidez, creo que esta en mi naturaleza aprender con gran rapidez, sin embargo no puedo adaptarme a tu compañera. Es algo gritona y muy cerrada de mente, el mundo para ella solo se divide en dos cosas, las que ella cree correcta según sus enseñanzas y las que ella cree correcta según sus enseñanzas, y las dos son la misma cosa. La sociedad dicta su ritmo de vida, es un poco lamentable, porque veo potencial y poder en ella, puedo sentirlo fluir cuando está molesta discutiendo cosas sin sentido e inútiles que no ofrecen ningún cambio y profundo pensamiento.

Charlus rio un poco, -mi estimada Srta. Hermione, quizás esas cosas que no crees que son importantes pueden marcar la diferencia en el futuro, menospreciar las tradiciones no te harán comprender nuestro mundo y la sociedad. Quizás también deberías abrirte un poco y escuchar lo que tiene que decirte Pandora, ella es una bruja educada en la mas de las rigurosa familia que vive aferrada a las tradiciones de nuestro mundo.

-No estoy cerrada al conocimiento, y respeto y valoro sus costumbres, lo que me molesta es su negativa para comprender que todos somos iguales indiferentemente de nuestros orígenes y formas, la magia no distingue entre razas y colores, ella fluye dentro de ti y dentro de mí con la misma facilidad que lo hace dentro de un elfo o centauro. También fluye dentro de los humanos que no pueden hacer magia… quieres saber cómo la llamo, esa fuerza invencible que se puede apagar al igual que la luz de una vela ante el sutil viento… la magia que cubre este mundo se llama vida… todo ser viviente en este mundo lleva la magia en su cuerpo… debemos respetar a la vida y no menos preciar a esas criaturas que son poco agraciados. Y eso nos lleva de nuevo a primer punto, ¿por qué destruirse entre sí un pueblo con tal potencial cuando puede hace de este mundo un paraíso?

-Tus palabras sabían sin duda alguna me orillan a reflexionar. – susurro aun sorprendido por el complejo pensamiento de la chica dragón.

-Oh, por favor hazlo porque quieres comprender y entender este maravilloso mundo, no lo hagas para tener unas palabras para extender una discusión conmigo. –solicito con preocupación en sus ojos.

-Lo hare pequeña. Ahora será mejor que salgamos, la cena será servida en pocos minutos.-

Charlus se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Hermione, cuyos ojos chispeantes de vida volvieron a tener esa chispa de ingenuidad apangando aquella de inmensa sabiduría que le habían ofrecido una enseñanza y mucho que reflexionar. Una vez más el margo mientras caminaba hacia el gran comedor se preguntó "¿si la presencia de Hermione en su mansión era para aprender de ellos o enseñarles a ellos a contemplar el mundo bajo una nueva luz?".

Esa misma noche luego de la cena, Charlus le escribió una larga carta a Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore luego de una reunión con los profesores y premios anuales suspiro con cansancio contemplando en silencio aquella carta aun sin abrir.

Con manos agiles rompió el sello que mantenía su contenido oculto y desplegó el pergamino, donde una grande y larga con movimientos seguros dando vueltas singulares y plenamente legible letra le hicieron saber de las inquietudes que presentaba el mago guardián de Hermione. quien se estaba volviendo en silencio el punto focal de su mundo. Puesto tenía planes para ella, en un futuro no muy lejano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Mi estimado Dumbledore._

 _El motivo de la misiva, es a los fines de infórmale sobre unos sucesos resientes que posiblemente despertara vuestra curiosidad… nuestra amiga en común sufre de terror nocturno, es caso serio, y me temo que necesitaremos de toda la ayuda que nos pueda brindar a los fines de ofrecerle la paz que requiere nuestra amiga al enfrentar los temores que la aquejan._

 _Asimismo, existe otra causa que perturba y aqueja mi corazón, son las palabras, las frases y pensamientos que han siendo expresados por nuestra singular amiga, con tal sabiduría que no me atrevería a poner en tela de juicio su veracidad, porque tal acción de mi parte sería una gran ofensa hacia ella. Cuando lo crea adecuado estaré esperando su visita. Espero contar con su oportuna ayuda._

 _Atentamente;_

 _Charlus Potter._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dumbledore se puso de pie, dejando la carta sobre su escritorio, miro por el ventanal y contemplo en silencio la oscura noche estrellada, meditando sobre lo escrito por su amigo Charlus, quien por los momentos era un apreciado aliado. Quizás dejarla ir no era tan mala idea después de todo, darle una farsa libertad. Debía meditar y dar pasos pequeños en dirección a la gracia de la muchacha que escondía dentro de ella un monstruoso poder, que debía estar del lado de la estabilidad y la paz del mundo mágico, fuera del alcance del ministerio y de magos inescrupulosos que no dudarían utilizar su poder en sus propios beneficios. Él debía hacerse su amigo, en el único que ella podía confiar y acudir. Lo haría por el bien mayor.

Continuara…

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Hola, mis queridos lectores, sé que estoy tardando mucho, pero esta historia requiere de muchos esfuerzos para organizar todas esas ideas que fluyen como un torrente sin control, quiero que todo camine con lentitud por los momentos, para comprender la misión de Hermione. Ella como abran notado no es solo una tonta sin recuerdos, sus pensamientos hacen gala de una profunda sabiduría, puede ver y contemplar el mundo de otra forma por sus vivencias que aún no recuerda pero que vendrán a ella en formas de pesadillas…**_

 _ **Dumbledore como abran notado, no será un pan de Dios. Él es un mago ambicioso, le encanta el dominio y ser el estratega frente a una tabla de ajedrez.**_

 _ **Hermione continuo sumergida en un sueño, ese sueño lo ha inducido la paz de ese mundo, pero para despertar requiere recordar a Draco y todo lo referente a él. Aunque es Harry quien es dueño de Hermione, luego descubrirán porque digo que él es su dueño.**_

 _ **En cuanto a Tom, el aun no es el foco de mi atención en algunos capítulos próximos, primero se necesita que Hermione comprenda esa época. Ella no está preparada para la convivencia con otros magos, ella tiene constantes enfrentamientos con Pandora por sus pensamientos que Hermione considera anticuados y ortodoxos. ¿Se imaginan que ocurriría si Hermione y Tom se enfrentaran en estos momentos con ideales completamente distintos? y ¿cuándo ella aún no sabe el motivo por el cual se encuentra en ese lugar? He allí mis reservas.**_

 _ **Finalmente, quiero agradecerles a esas hermosas personas que leen esta historia y dejan sus comentarios;**_

 **Tenshin anime:** _ **Hola, muchas gracias por el comentario, y me alegra mucho q8ue te guste la historia, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu completo agrado. Besos.**_

 **Wowdeshal:** _ **Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, le alegra contar con tu apoyo y me encuentro feliz por saber que te ha gustado. Besos...**_

 **Marycielo Felton:** _ **Hola, gracias por el comentario, oh yo también amo a Tom Riddle, pero que puedo hacer, lo importante es esperar ese reencuentro entre ellos dos, y descubrir la forma en la que se unirán. Mucho me temo que no habrá mucho de Tom en algunos capítulos, pero cuando aparezca lo hará con imponencia sin importa que. Después de todo él es muy astuto. Besos…**_

 **Valeria Rojas:** _ **Holaaaa… bueno tu fidelidad por esta historia me llevaron hacer ese gesto, me agrada saber que te ha hecho feliz, yo sinceramente me emociono con tus comentarios, saber que esta alguien tan ansioso esperando por casa publicación, alguien que valora tu trabajo es muy reconfortante, espero no decepcionante. Besos y cuídate mucho amiga…**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos.**_


	15. Chapter 15 ¿Triadas?

**El rugido del Dragón.**

 **Capitulo XIII**

 **¿Triadas?**

El continuo goteo nublaba sus sentidos, era como un sonido hipnótico que la adormecía suavemente, susurros eran arrastrados por el viento, la noche helada y una luna en su máximo esplendor eran sus compañeras por aquel camino inhóspito, subió por una calzada de piedras filosas, y con sumo cuidado atravesó una cerca de espinas cuyo filo relucía como la hoja de una navaja. Sin embargo, ella no podía evadir la curiosidad que nacía dentro de ella, aquel goteo era como un eco entre toda aquella oscuridad. Cuando llego a la sima de la colina pudo vislumbrar en la distancia gracias a la luz fantasmal de la luna siluetas rodeando una enorme hoguera, distinguió asimismo a un dragón que parecía estar dormido cerca del fuego. Las tres figuras se giraron en su dirección notando su presencia. La magia era abrumadora, su respiración se hizo dificultosa, sus pies se sentían húmedos y pudo notar bajo los mismos un líquido oscuro que pasaba bajo ellos, como un pequeño riachuelo que se perdía en la negrura de la noche. Levantó la vista una vez más, buscando en la distancia aquellas siluetas que habían terminado su susurrar cuando ella irrumpió en su ritual. Y lo que vio la desconcertó por un segundo, aquellas siluetas que no podía distinguir se habían abrazados entre ellas y no parecían sentirse amenazadas por su presencia o en el peor de los casos molestas por su irrupción.

Solo la contemplaban en silencio y una de ellas rio con fuerza. Y su risa la estremeció mientras los ojos de las otras criaturas centellaban como puntos de luz en las tinieblas. El viento sacudió su melena y el perfume de la sangre invadió todo el lugar, asustada dio un paso atrás y lo que vio en los pies de aquellas criaturas la dejo pasmada, era cientos de criaturas mágicas y cada una de ellas estaban bajos sus pies muy quietas, tan quietas que parecían estar muertas… sus ojos volvieron a ver sus pies aterrada descubriendo que aquel líquido que pensó que era agua se había vuelto espeso. Levantó un poco uno de sus pies descubriendo gracias a la luz de la luna el rojo carmesí de la sangre. Aterrada grito y dio un paso atrás dispuesta a huir de aquel siniestro lugar, pero cuando dio el primer paso para realizar su despavorida huida alguien susurro junto a su oído con un soplo cálido palabras que la dejaron petrificada, y de pronto era ella quien estaba en medio de aquel campo de cadáveres, era ella quien estaba siendo rodeada por brazos posesivos, eran sus manos quienes se encontraban marchadas por la sangre de aquellas magnificas criaturas… ella era la perpetradora de aquel crimen abismal. Sus manos temblaron y noto entre la crisis que nublaban sus sentidos hasta arrastrarla a la locura, pequeñas letras que cubrir sus brazos. Y un poco más adelante los ojos blanquecinos de un elfo doméstico, con frenesí sus ojos buscaron al dragón para suplicarle que la rescatara de aquel terrible lugar, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron ante la impresión más fuerte que su pobre corazón podía aguantar, aquel incesante goteo no era agua cayendo de una hoja, el recorrido de un río entre las piedras que humedecían la madera de algún árbol caído que retuviera su recorrido, aquellas pequeñas gotas que hacían eco eran el torrente de la sangre de aquel dragón que la atrajo hacia la mortal trampa de los brazos de aquellos seres. Y sin poder recuperarse de la impresión grito con fuerza…

…

Hermione despertó cuando el sol se abría paso entre la negrura ahuyentando la fría bruma de la mañana con sus cálidos rayos que alumbraban la tierra trayendo consigo la esperanza de un nuevo día.

Sin embargo, Hermione no podía disfrutar del espectáculo de aquel amanecer y los cálidos colores que decoraban el firmamento, ella solo podía buscar con desesperación el aire que había huido de sus pulmones como un vil traidor. La calidez con que la recibía el sol no pudo borrar con rapidez la gélida capa de sudor que cubría con eficacia excesiva su cuerpo.

La voz de aquel ser aun resonaban en su cabeza, aquella pesadilla no fue borrada con el amanecer, persistía en su memoria.

Hermione tardo unos minutos en regular su respiración y muchos más en que aquella capa de sudor desapareciera completamente, aun así, el miedo no disminuía con el pasar del tiempo. Contemplo en silencio como la luz atravesaba las cortinas danzantes por el viento matutino. Levanto con miedo sus manos suplicando en silencio que las mismas se encontraran limpias de toda aquella sangre maldita. Y aunque las encontró completamente inmaculadas y temblorosas no pudo perder la sensación que ellas sí estuvieron cubiertas con aquel liquido carmesí que representaba vida en toda criatura viviente que vagaba por la tierra.

Tras unas horas se puso de pie, abandono la cama húmeda por su sudor y con piernas temblorosas camino hacia la ducha, necesitaba despejar su mente, que su cuerpo perdiera aquella horrible sensación de gélides… quería recuperar su calor, sus altas temperaturas… odiaba sentirse así… sabía que aquella pesadilla no era normal. No podía serlo si la dejaba en ese estado deplorable, aun podía sentir el aliento cálido de aquella criatura susurrando en su oído.

"… _se han sacrificado por el bien de nuestra triada…"_

Esa frase la hizo estremecer una vez más.

Hermione ahogo un sollozó, estaba asustada, necesitaba encontrar a Harry, quería ser protegida de ese mal que la había abrazado en medio de sus pesadillas. Quizás Draco también podría cuidar de ella y Drago… él era…

¿Quién era Drago?

Lo primero que había visto en ese mundo era a Drago… ahora lo recordaba bien, el susurro su nombre, dijo de igual forma que estaba dormida y que debía recordar a Draco y encontrar a Harry para conocer su misión, el motivo de su nacimiento en ese mundo terrenal.

No obstante como saber dónde estaban ellos, cuando era una extraña en ese mundo, cuando no sabía su verdadera procedencia, cuando sus sueños se habían vuelto pesadillas que no podía comprender y que le aterraba descubrir la veracidad de las mismas.

Estaba sola, perdida en un berenjenal si nadie que pudiera guiarla u ofrecerle un refugio confortable, debía comprender ese mundo sitiado, esa sociedad egoísta y prejuiciosa.

Cerro sus ojos, si tan solo pudiera encontrar a Harry, él la mantendría alejada de todo aquel terror nocturno, el seria como la luz cálida en toda aquella oscuridad que se empeñaba en abrazarla como un amante fiel, quería encontrar una salida de todo aquel miedo, quería despertar de esa falsa paz que decía Drago que estaba viviendo, quizás la verdad de su existencia podría guiarla hacia su verdadero destino… con lentitud se rodeó con sus brazos, a pesar del terror que le ofrecía aquel valle ensangrentado con toda la sangre de aquellas hermosas criaturas mágicas y el miedo de lo desconocido, aquellos brazos rodeándola no se sintieron ajenos a ella, sintió que pertenecía aquel lugar, esa voz no susurro aquella frase con maldad si no con orgullo. Como si esa atrocidad fuera algo que lo alegraba, esas letras en sus brazos… decían algo… ¿quién más estaba abrazándola?, ¿quién más la retenía? ¿Era una pesadilla o un recuerdo de su pasado?

Hermione vio su reflejo en el espejo empañado, sus ojos estaban rojos, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas perdiéndose una vez que terminaban su descenso por sus mejillas. Quiso gritar por ayuda… ¿cuál era la realidad o la pesadilla?

:.:.:.:

Pandora tomaba una taza de té, estaba en el jardín rodeada de sus rosas ya no tan perfectas. Disfrutaba de aquella mañana, aprovechaba cada rayo de sol, la paz de su hogar era lo más reconfortarle de aquellos largos días de paseos y fiesta de té en casa de sus amistades. Últimamente se cuestionaba si su educación no era la correcta, si sus pensamientos eran tan arcaicos como afirmaba Hermione con seguridad. Suspiro y tomo una galleta de canela cuando sus ojos se fijaron que la silla frente a ella que había sido ocupada sin previo anuncio. Frunció el ceño ante la falta de educación evidente desplegada por la chica.

Sin embargo silencio toda crítica cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la muchacha, cuyo semblante era enfermizo, miraba los árboles en la distancia, perdida al igual que ella unos minutos atrás en sus pensamientos.

-Pandora… -susurro Hermione sin mirar a la bruja a los ojos, no tenía fuerzas para discutir ese día. Necesitaba las palabras de alguien, necesitaba comprender un poco de ese mundo antes de perderse entre sus enredaderas.

-¿Por qué sacrifican a las criaturas mágicas?, ¿por qué derramaban sus sangre y cubren la tierra?, ¿por qué se abrazan bajo la luz de la luna criaturas cubiertos de la sangre de su sacrilegio? ¿Qué es una triada? –pregunto aun con los ojos perdidos en las lejanías desplegando todas sus inquietudes como un abanico.

Las manos de Pandora comenzaron a temblar. Sus ojos parecían estar desorbitados cuando escucho aquellas preguntas, trato de tranquilizar su respiración y volver a su serenidad, una serenidad que no sentía en aquel momento, puesto que aquellas preguntas eran sin duda alguna inesperadas y porque no causaban miedo en ella.

Los ojos de Hermione buscaron los de Pandora que se recuperaban poco a poco de la impresión.

Ella aclaró su garganta un poco y tomo un sorbo de su té aun con sus manos temblorosas.

-Es un ritual de magia oscura Hermione. No debes hablar de ese tema con alguien ajeno a la familia, no debes exteriorizar esas dudas con personas inadecuadas como Dumbledore o Henry y su esposa. Debes ser cuidadosa con esos temas…- aconsejo con seriedad.

-No comprendo… yo solo quiero entender el porqué de esa pesadilla, porque siento que estoy perdiendo mi esencia cada noche.- argumento sin entender el punto de aquellas palabras.

-El profesor Dumbledore vendrá esta noche después de la cena, habla con él un poco… -aconsejo sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha.

-Pero has dicho que no debo. –protesto Hermione con energía.

-Si no debes, por tu bien… algunas mentes están cerradas a las artes oscuras y cualquier mención de ellas enciende alarmas que pueden despertar viejos prejuicios y miedos arraigados por cientos de años en los corazones…en ocasiones no somos tan racionales con las cosas que desconocemos y actuamos motivados por el miedo a lo desconocido. Eres una criatura sin igual, nunca vista, si alguien en este mundo escucha esas dudas provenir de ti, despertaras ese monstruo en estado de duermevela… Dumbledore nunca fue una blanca paloma defensor de lo bueno, incluso ahora yo dudo de sus buenas intenciones para con la humanidad, tu para él y para muchos magos y brujas representas poder… no les des armas para juzgarte y adueñarse de ti. Se precavida y solo habla con mi esposo de tus dudas, yo me temo que no puedo ayudarte, aunque conozca más de magia oscura que mi esposo, no creo que pueda ayudarte mucho. Solo puedo ensañarte nuestra costumbres y educarte de acuerdo a ellas. –hablo demostrando por primera vez Pandora su precaución y desconfianza de la extraña situación que estaba viviendo esos últimos días.

-¿Pero sabes de lo que te estoy hablado?, tienes el conocimiento de ese ritual. – se apresuró afirmar Hermione ante el gesto evidente de angustia en el rostro de la bruja.

-Solo poco a decir verdad, en la mansión principal de los Black puedes encontrar lo inimaginable relacionado con las artes oscuras.

Pandora miro los ojos de Hermione y suspiro, quizás podría darle por primera vez un poco de paz a esa chica que no la dejaba últimamente dormir placenteramente.

-Como te decía es magia negra, es potente, las triadas, son un pequeño grupo de magos y brujas, pueden ser dos brujas y un mago o dos magos y una bruja que se vuelven pareja, como un matrimonio, son muy escasos pueden pasar siglos sin que una tríada real aparezca… nacen para estar juntos, son siempre de gran alcance mágico y de temer, siembre hambrientos por el poder y el conocimiento, su unión depende de rituales que los unifique, la magia no admite que más de dos magos se unan, lo que quiero decir es que no permite que tres magos se unan en matrimonio, solo las tríadas verdaderas pueden ser la excepción de esa regla. Y para que dicha unión se realice al más alto nivel necesitan un sacrificio, sangre magita… es una unión de sangre, en nuestra comunidad solo se entrelaza la magia a través de nuestras varitas mediante diferentes hechizos según los deseos de cada pareja o a los convenios entre ellas antes de hacer su unión… he leído sin embargo, que las tríadas siempre se han caracterizado por volverse uno solo, en magia y alma. Sus rituales se llevan a cabo bajo la más perfecta de las lunas, cuando la misma se encuentra en su mayor esplendor realizan el sacrificio, siempre utilizan una criatura magita y se rodean de la naturaleza para que sea testigo de su unión, pero todo ritual que conlleve como sacrificio de un ser vivo y mágico es oscuro, terrible y nefasto, mancha el alma y demuestra que no habrá límites para que la tríada logre sus intereses, la supremacía de sus ambiciones.

-Son parajes… un matrimonio. – susurro Hermione aún más confundida.

-Sí, si atacas a uno de ellos u ofendes a uno, los otros dos serán en efecto ofendidos con la misma gravedad, en consecuencia podrías ser atacada incluso asesinada. Aunque son pocas las tríadas registradas a lo largo de la historia se han conocido algunas y no por sus buenos actos y si por las acciones contra la sociedad magita. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la última fue registrada o anunciada en el mundo mágico. Algunas puede que prefieran el anonimato, como vez su unión no es a través de magia blanca si no al contrario, requieren de mucha magia tenebrosa. Y su unión es para toda la vida. Si es tu deseo puedo encontrar un libro sobre el tema, pero te advierto que será de magia negra y lo más seguro es que encontraras en sus páginas rituales que te darán más pesadillas durante las noches. -

Le advirtió Pandora no queriendo dar más detalles del asunto antes de consultarlo con su esposo. Con Hermione siempre se debía tener cuidado. La Observo como asentía y bajaba su cabeza, en sus ojos no habían conformidad por lo escuchado, y también noto cierto brillo de desconocido para ella, quizás era terror o miedo por lo desconocido o por el significado de sus sueños, los cuales según su criterio no debían ser tomado a la ligera, porque los sueños pueden ser un indicio del destino y aún más cuando los mismos se presentaban en forma de pesadilla en una criatura mágica, quizás Hermione poseía el don de la premonición y en ese tiempo estaba por formarse una tríada peligrosa para el mundo mágico. Quizás si hablaba con su amigo centauro podría comprender un poco más esos sueños de Hermione….

Pandora termino su taza de té y cuando enfoco sus ojos en la silla del frente, la misma ya se encontraba vacía, quizás las hojas de su té le ayudara a descubrir ese misterio que era la chica.

- _Esa criatura sí que no tenía cortesía y no era nada agradecida_ -

Pandora suspiro notando que era la primera vez que mantenían una conversación civilizada.

Hermione vagó el resto del día, Charlus se encontraba ese día ocupado con los negocios de la familia y Henry estaba acompañándolo, no podía hablar con ellos, y los elfos no eran una opción ese día, no después de lo que había visto en sus sueños. Se detuvo frente un ventanal y se quedó contemplando el bosque. Quizás si caminaba entre sus árboles conseguiría un poco de paz.

Hermione cerro sus ojos y pego su frente al cristal.

"… _Los sacrificios son necesarios… si con ellos protegemos a lo más amado, yo quemaría este mundo sin dudar si con ello puedo darte calor en una noche helada… podría desgarrar la piel de mil bestia sin con ello puedo crea la pieza perfecta para abrigarte… tu eres lo único amado por mi… y por él… mi deseo más profundo es ser digno de tu amor…"_

Hermione abrió sus ojos con lentitud, confortada por aquella promesa susurrada al oído como un amante devoto…

-Hermione es la hora de la cena. – susurro un voz cercana, Hermione abrió sus ojos por completo contemplando aun por la ventana la puesta del sol. Sus últimos destellos le recordaron que pronto la hora del sueño sería inevitable… se alejó del y miro aquel que la había traído de regreso a esa realidad.

-Has regresado Charlus. – sonrió con alegría dando un paso hacia el mago, su magia siempre la recibía con agrado, susurraba en su oído con cariño. Era la magia de Harry.

-¿No has molestado el delicado estado emocional de mi esposa el día de hoy? – pregunto Charlus tomando la mano de Hermione quien sonrió como una niña pequeña negando con la cabeza.

-Oh entonces te mereces un regalo… - hablo afable el mago tirando la mano de la muchacha.

-Espero que sea una gran recompensa… así podré presumir de él…

-Oh Hermione, no debes darle celos a mi Dora, recuerda que es un poco gruñona…

-¿Solo un poco? –pregunto con inocencia, logrando que el mago rompiera con una profunda carcajada.

-Yo haría cualquier cosa para que siempre sonrías así Charlus. – susurro logrando que el mago la mirara a los ojos deteniendo su andar, mientras Hermione se abrazaba a su brazo y cerraba sus ojos. – hacerte feliz se siente como estar un poco más cerca de Harry… tu magia canta para mí con coros de gozo.

-Si siempre le haces esos comentarios a Charlus me pondré celoso Hermione, - Susurro Henry mirando a la pequeña con diversión, quien lo miro con sorpresa al no haber notado su presencia tan cerca. Le saco la lengua infantilmente.

Sin embargo no se había percatado de la magnitud de sus palabras dichas con tal devoción. Y sin duda no pasaría mucho tiempo para ello.

La cena paso sin muchas novedades, unos cuantos comentarios espinosos de Pandora y Hermione que para suerte de todos no termino en una guerra de comida antes de postre.

Media hora más tarde Dumbledore se apareció en la puerta de la mansión Potter, vestido con una toga verde limón de seda y un sombrero puntiagudo con unas cuantas plumas, el elfo lo invito a pasar y lo llevo hasta la sala de estar, donde todos tomaban una taza de té de flores de vainilla cuya esencia se esparcía por el lugar gracias al vapor del té.

-Bienvenido profesor Dumbledore. – saludo Charlus poniéndose de pie para recibir al gran mago que contemplo a todos en la sala con una sonrisa calidad, reteniendo su mirada un segundo más en Hermione que le miro con tranquilidad desde su posición asintiendo con su cabeza.

Los magos se dieron las manos y se abrazaron con vigor antes de que Dumbledore tomara asiento frente a chimenea-

-¿Gusta una taza de té profesor? – pregunto Pandora con tranquilidad sin mostrar igual emoción en su rostro que su esposo y cuñado.

-Oh sería un placer querida. –respondió afable Dumbledore.

-¿Ha sido un buen viaje profesor? – pregunto Hermione rompiendo el silencio contemplando como Pandora serbia la taza de té con tranquilidad, era una de las pocas cosas que la bruja hacía con sus propias manos.

Dumbledore la miro contemplativamente, notando la tranquilidad poco común en ella. Después de todo la chica que salió del Hogwarts estaba siempre revoloteando llena de energía.

-Sí que lo fue mí estimada Hermione. –respondió con una sonrisa agradeciendo seguidamente por la taza de té ofrecida.

-¿Cómo se encuentran los elfos y ese chico Tom Riddle, oh esos señores gruñones… como eran que se llamaban Henry? – preguntó con gran elocuencia.

-¿Conocedores de dragones? – indago el mago algo inseguro.

-¡oh si ellos…! humanos curiosos…- sonrió…

Dumbledore sonrió con ella. – los elfos continúan ocupándose de sus labores a la perfección y en cuanto el joven Tom, continua con sus clases sin ningún cambio evidente.

Hermione asintió ante las palabras de mago, se mostraba satisfecha con que todos estuvieran bien.

-Y los cuidadores de Dragones aún se mantienen en los terrenos del colegio mucho me temo. –concluyo.

-Oh, no se encuentran contento. – susurro tomando un pequeño sorbo de su té.

Dumbledore no le dio tiempo de contestar porque Henry hablo.

-Es un caso extraño si me permite decir profesor, no es común que se mantengan tanto tiempo en castillo a menos que exista algún riesgo con los dragones que se encuentran en el bosque prohibido.

Dumbledore fijo su vista en el mago y asintió con pesar. – Mi amigo, cuánta razón contienen sus palabras. Aunque considero que no es necesaria su presencia, los dragones continúan descansando, quizás cuando se encuentren sus energías renovadas se marcharan.

-Difiero de sus palabras. – comento Charlus. – pienso que cuando estén completamente recuperados lucharan por el territorio, es su naturaleza ser agresivos… es un riesgos para las criaturas de bosque que viven pacíficamente y los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-Prefiero no pensar así mi amigo. – respondió Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¡Ellos no harán tal cosa…! –exclamó elevando un poco su voz. - están casados y necesitan descansar sin ser molestados. Ellos son familia y la familia no se lastima. – concluyo con ímpetu.

-Hermione, son dragones.- comento Eleonor abriendo su boca por primera vez tratando de ser razonable con la muchacha.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto con ojos brillantes, logrando que la bruja se mordiera la lengua para no emitir su opinión, sabía que la muchacha era muy temperamental cuando se le llevaba la contraria o alguien difería de sus opiniones que era casi siempre.-

-Lo que Mi querida Eleonor quiere decir pequeña Hermione, es que en este lugar y en todos los que conocemos los dragones no son bestias mágicas amigables. Siempre tienen reacciones agresivas y luchan constantemente por territorios, tener tantos dragones en un mismo espacio puede traer consecuencias nefastas. Debemos velar por el bienestar de los estudiantes. –trato de razonar con ella Henry.

-Ellos no harán tal cosa. No lucharan entre ellos. Drago está allí, le deben obediencia… y ese es su territorio.

-¿Qué quieres decir Hermione?- preguntó Dumbledore tomando interés en la conversación, agradecido que Hermione podía tener una conversación tal y cómo se lo había dicho Charlus, ella era elocuente cuando se encontraba en confianza.

-Los dragones no lucharan por el territorio, solo están esperando… -comento tratando de tranquilizarse. No le agradaba que hablaran de los dragones como bestias irracionales incapaces de comprender su lugar. – así que no es justo que hablan de ellos como si conocieran sus intenciones.

-¿Qué esperan Hermione?- pregunto Charlus mirando a la bruja con fijeza.

-No lo sé. – mintió descaradamente evitando ver en su dirección.

-Me temo que no poder ayudar a sus amigos dragones si no aclara nuestras dudas.- puntualizó Dumbledore bajando la taza de té.

-¿Ellos se encuentran en peligro? – indago Hermione intrigada por las palabras del mago.

-No quería, aun no. Pero no tengo el poder para retener al Ministerio si considera que ellos son un peligro para el colegio y sus estudiantes.

-¿El Ministerio? Ese es lugar donde se creen las leyes mágicas y el encargado de regular el comportamiento de todo ser viviente dentro y fuera de las barreras mágicas… según lo dicho por Charlus. No obstante sus preocupaciones en relación con mi familia no debe ser motivo de su angustia, en virtud de que ellos no harán nada si Drago no lo ordena… después de todo él es el dragón con mayor fuerza en ese lugar. Además ellos están allí para cuidarme. Algún día regresare al colegio… incluso cerca de aquí está un dragón y no he escuchado a nadie quejarse de su presencia. – argumento firmemente.

-¿Que has dicho? – pregunto Pandora mirando con sorpresa a Hermione, desconocía ese pequeño detalle.

-Serafina, está cerca… alguien tiene que cuidarme… - cruzo sus brazos cruzando su seño sin dejarse admedrantar por los ojos llenos de incredulidad de sus anfitriones.

-Estas a salvo dentro de la mansión. – susurro Eleonor comenzó a descartar los paseos en el jardín.

Hermione no discutió el comentario de la bruja, no quería ofender a Charlus y sus cuidados.

-Estoy seguro que Hermione sabe eso querida., - susurro Henry.

La charla se desvió hacia otros temas menos escambrosos.

-Hermione puedes mostrarme los jardines. – solicitó Dumbledore unos minutos más tarde, contemplando a Hermione que se había sumido en el silencio.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente ante la perspectiva de huir de aquel lugar y buscar un poco de aire fresco.

-Será un placer profesor. –Dumbledore se puso de pie y le ofreció su brazo a la pequeña Hermione que lo tomo con una amplia sonrisa.

Tras unos minutos de caminar por el espacioso jardín se sentaron en una banca y Hermione contemplo las estrellas con añoranzas.

-En algún lugar de este basto mundo se encuentra Harry contemplando el mismo cielo y las mismas estrellas. – susurro.

Dumbledore miro a Hermione y sonrió. – quieres mucho a Harry… aunque no es de tu conocimiento donde esta…

-Si. Harry es mío y yo soy suya para siempre… -rio con fuerza.

-Charlus me ha comunicado que tienes pesadillas, esta algo afectado por ese hecho. – tanteo el tema que lo había llevado aquella inesperada velada.

-Son sueños que no se pueden controlar, muestran lugares y cosas difíciles de describir. –susurro sin ver a los ojos al mango, manteniendo sus ojos en el cielo estrellado.

-¿Quieres hablar de ellos? quizás eso te ayude a conciliar un sueño pacifico.

-Las preocupaciones no se esfumaran así de fácil. No es algo grato para hablar, no cuando hay tantas cosas que descubrir en este mundo.- susurro regresando sus ojos hacia Dumbledore recordando la advertencia de Pandora.

-Quizás tienes razón. Pero nunca sabrás si ayuda si no lo intentas, en ocasiones no podemos predecir el futuro… - empujo suavemente para tratar de encontrar una abertura en el misterio que era la chica dragón sentada junto a él.

-Profesor Dumbledore eres mi amigo, y confió en ti, pero ahora necesito que comprendas que no es mi deseo hablar de esos sueños, no aun cuando no puedo comprender el significado de cada uno de ellos. Solo requiero hablar con Drago.

-¿Tu amigo dragón? Entonces creo que visitaras el castillo antes de lo previsto.- sonrió mirándola con preocupación,

-Si… me gusta ese lugar, es como estar en casa.- susurro, contemplando las estrellas una vez más antes de volver a la mansión.

-Entonces mañana le estaré esperando, consultaremos la hora con el señor Charlus, ya que me temo que no podrá ir sola. – sonrió con gentileza ofreciendo su brazo. Satisfecho de comprobar que aún tenía la confianza de Hermione y que la distancia no podía romper el lazo hecho entre ellos dos.

Continuara…

N/A:

Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza, no fue mi intención tardar tanto, pero estaba tomando un descanso y nada de PC durante algunos días, pero eso ya paso. aquí estoy de nuevo presentándoles a todos ustedes un largo capítulo el cual espero sinceramente que sea una recompensa por la larga espera. Si me permiten decirles es algo muy complicado escribir esta historia, ya que estoy poniéndome a pruebas con ella, además está el hecho de que los personajes son muy caprichosos con sus caracteres los cuales no quiero perder porque son la esencia y la base fundamentar de la misma. Asimismo quiero agradecerle a mis queridos lectores y sobre todo a;

GUEST; Te agradezco mucho cariño por siempre estar pendiente de las publicaciones y por dejar constancia de que aun estas ahí esperando cada entrega de esta historia… y fue fantástico saber que leíste todo de un tirón ja ja ja ja ja eso me hizo muy feliz… gracias por la confianza.

Marycielo Felton; Hola cariño, muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente estoy alarmada por tu deducción, la verdad siempre trato de ser impredecible en algunos aspectos de mis historias, aunque estoy realmente feliz de esa deducción que realizaste con tantas pistas sobre la mesa… , y bueno también tienes razón en algo en particular, la historia es muy difícil de escribir y más aun con las complejas personalidades de cada uno de los personajes, tengo que desarrollar más el personaje de Hermione, en virtud de que ella aún se encuentra en una especie de nebulosa esperando ser despertado su verdadero "yo" que irá apareciendo poco a poco… y atenta a esos sueños… muchas gracias una vez más por tus palabras… besos.

Valeria Rojas: Mi querida amiga, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que cada publicación te ayude… aunque no descuides tus estudios… ;) y mucho me temo que no podré darte pistas, tendrás que ir descubriendo todo poco a poco… jajajaja… aunque eso no quiere decir que no pueda ayudarte cuando no entiendas los capítulos… amiga estoy muy feliz de leer tu comentario porque puedo sentir tu emoción y esa es una satisfacción muy grande porque me ayuda a continuar escribiendo y sobre todo a tener fe en mi historia aunque los personajes no sean míos… muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo… un millón de besos…

A todos los demás muchas gracias…

Y feliz año nuevo…


End file.
